Firelilies and Roses
by Jazzyviper
Summary: Korra works at a coffee shop called Avatar's Spirit when one day she meets an attractive stranger named Asami. Opal decides to introduce a friend of hers to Korra and Jinora, when, to their surprise, is Asami. Asami and Korra become friends and begin to feel for each other, but then just as Asami thinks she's got Korra all to herself, Kuvira shows and Asami loses hope. Modern AU.
1. Firelily

hello everyone! i have been dying to write this for so long, wow. i plan to write one chapter every weekend, maybe two based on how im feeling. ive got the entire plot written out, so im not gonna be mindlessly typing and thinking of a plot on the spot like i have previously, lol! in case the summary doesn't make it obvious enough, this will be a korrasami and korvira fic! u if you lean more towards one than the other- don't worry, both ships get their fair share! well, i hope you enjoy! nvn

x

Asami sighed as she pulled up into the parking lot of a coffee shop she hadn't realized before. It was fairly large, and bolded blue letters sat on the face of the little building; "Avatar's Spirit". She stared at its dull glow and killed the engine of her black Satomobile, stepping out and tucking some stray black locks from her face behind her ear as a chilly breeze of spring overcame her. She was wearing a snug black button-up with the sleeves pulled to her elbows. She wore a red undershirt that hid her cleavage, and tight black skinny jeans with black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a clumsy bun, and her make-up couldn't hide the outline of blue moons beneath her eyes, though it definitely helped. She walked over to the shop with a folder containing her designs and ideas for Future Industries; she couldn't escape the constant nag of when she would finish them.

Pushing the door open, Asami closed her eyes and relished in the scent of coffee and snacks. She walked over to the counter to see what they had and if it was promising. _I'd better get something cold to wake me up, huh? _Settling with an iced coffee, Asami finally glanced at the cashier to make her order, though she suddenly couldn't speak as she took in the woman in front of her. She had short brown hair that only fell to just below her ears that revealed her tan neck, and her black and blue uniform's sleeves were pulled up to her mid-biceps, revealing a promise of toned arms; and to add to her already impressive form were dazzling, gorgeous blue eyes like the moon. Asami raised her eyebrows and the girl in front of her did too.

"Have you found what you're looking to order?" she asked. Asami shivered. Even her _voice _was attractive. _Shit. _

"Uh-u-I- y-yeah. Um, I'd like an iced coffee, please." The girl gave her a curt nod and Asami handed her the amount of money required.

"Iced coffee, coming right up." She said with a light smile. Asami's heart got caught in her throat and she returned the smile, stepping to the side to wait for her order. She exhaled a shaky breath through her nostrils, and regained her cool. When the girl handed Asami her drink, she grinned again. She walked away from the counter and scanned the shop, noticing that it was fairly busy. She settled on a seat somewhat far away from the counter and far away from people and pulled out her files, her daze dying in an instant. She rubbed her temple in irritation as she stared at her jotted ideas and rough sketches. She went back to calculating her designs and sketching them, and eventually, time passed. The sun fell behind the horizon and the shop quickly cleared. She grunted when she looked up to see the cashier girl in front of her. She tapped the table with her knuckles.

"Hey. Closing time." She murmured. Asami's bright green eyes widened.

"Oh! Shit," she said beneath her breath, getting her files together and organizing her things. "Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was," she laughed, mentally kicking herself. The girl shrugged and walked beside her to the doors.

"Don't worry about it, it happens," she said, her blue eyes locked on Asami. Asami could feel her cheeks begin to heat and she looked away as the woman locked the doors. "So, what were you working on- if you don't mind me asking?" she stammered, visibly flinching when the words first came out of her mouth before she covered herself. Asami laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, it's fine. Uh, I was just working on some designs. I'm an engineer." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. She had to make it seem casual; she didn't want to blow her cover on who she was. 

"Really? What kind of designs?" the woman asked, her eyebrows rising. She had a grin on her face that was clearly impressed. Her hands were tucked into her pockets and she leaned into their conversation.

"Ehh, cars," Asami answered, averting the Southerner's intense gaze. "Satomobile stuff," She nodded, never taking her eyes off of Asami.

"I see. Well, I'd better be heading home. Nice chatting with you," she sent her a friendly wave and stepped into her blue Satomobile, starting the engine and driving off. Asami released a shaky sigh.

x

Korra drove along the almost empty smooth road. A song played in the background but she tuned it out. Her mind wandered the events of today, and eventually landed on the girl from the shop. _She was definitely pretty. _She thought, warmth spreading across her cheeks. _Very much so. _Her speed decreased as she reached her neighborhood, coming to a complete stop as she reached her two-story building she shared with Mako and Bolin. She stepped out of her Satomobile and arched her back into a stretch, throwing her arms up and scrunching her face. She walked into the house and smiled as her large dog, Naga, came to greet her; her white tail wagging furiously and her raspy tongue attacking Korra's face, Korra having to wipe her slime off.

"Hello to you too, girl," she laughed, brushing her hand over the dog's head. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged the canine, chuckling as she pulled back with a happy Naga. She walked through the carpeted house to find Mako and Bolin splayed out across their black couch. Their eyes were locked on the screen as they played some shooter game, and Korra raised a brow as Bolin shouted and threw his hands up.

"I give up!" he shouted. "I give up." Mako laughed and paused their game.

"Hey, Korra." He raised his arm to give her a wave and she walked over to them, stripping her jacket off of her shoulders and tossing her shoes aside.

"Sup," she replied, splaying out on the couch and reaching for the bowl of popcorn on the couch, leaning back into the soft material and throwing her arm behind her head and her legs over Bolin's. "How were your days?" she said with a mouthful of popcorn. Mako grinned and leaned back.

"The usual. Lin gave me a shitload of work and then scolded me for some stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary. _Bolin _over here though claims he has a date or something," Mako scowled and Bolin grinned.

"Yeah! Her name's Ginger," he said, the words dripping with soon. "She's… dazzling." Korra rolled her eyes and shoved him with her foot. 

"Well, since you're the only one here with a date, why don't you get us a beer?" she managed with another mouthful. Bolin stood up and laughed.

"You're only jealous, Korra! When was the last time you had a lady?" Korra opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Bolin. "That wasn't just a hook-up." Korra's mouth shut and she shrugged. 

"Okay, so what, I haven't seen anyone in awhile, but who cares? I met this lady today back at the shop," Korra leaned her head back as Bolin returned with three cans of the Southern Water Tribe's classic "Polarbear-dog Roar". Korra downed it while Mako took sips. "she's _gorgeous. _Though, we didn't really talk a lot, we just chatted. I guess that's enough, though," Korra sighed and took another gulp from her can.

"Small talk doesn't count for anything," Mako said with a shrug. Korra shot him a glare.

"And when was the last time _you _were in a relationship, Mr. Cool Guy?" when Mako stayed silent, Korra leaned back down. "Ts'what I thought," Bolin laughed again and took a sip from his drink. Mako snorted.

"Oh- whatever, Bolin, this 'Ginger' lady is a fucking idiot! As if you're going to end up with her," he shook his head and Korra arched a brow. "you're probably gonna get nothing more than her in your bed for a night or two." He finished his drink and set the can aside.

"At least I'm staying busy," Bolin remarked with a wink. Korra shot back up when she finished her can.

"That's not fair! Just the other night, I-" Bolin started to laugh after he, too, finished his Polarbear-Dog's Roar and set it aside. Korra glared at him.

"Whatever. C'mon, Mako, lets go another round!" Bolin picked up his VarrickStation controller and unpaused their game, Mako rolling his eyes and grabbing his controller. Korra watched as Mako beat Bolin game after game, and began to zone everything out. Several minutes passed and a violent buzz from her phone ripped her back into reality. She sighed and pulled out her blue iSato phone and stared at the message she'd received. It was from Opal. A smile played across her features as she read the message.

**O**: sup guys.

Before Korra could reply, Jinora replied, and her reply made Korra raise her brows.

**J**: GUYS! ive got a date! :^)

**O**: WHAT?! seriously? damn, seems like everyone i know has someone before i do! congrats though C:

**K**: i feel ya opal. so whos the lucky guy jinora? whats he like?

**J**: he's super hot oms(oh my spirits). his name is Kai and we met at this diner place, he's a waiter and…w wow

**O**: hah! jinora's got a bf! C;

Korra simply laughed as her two friends went back and forth. Opal and Jinora had been her friends for years, but Korra hasn't seen Opal much since high school, which was a while ago. She moved back to the Earth Kingdom in Zaofu around senior year, but they always kept in contact. Jinora lived on the other side of the United Republic, so it wasn't easy to see her; but Opal was coming down to Republic City in a week to visit them. It was a day worth waiting for. Korra set down and shoved Bolin with her foot.

"Lets play something else, I hate this game."

x

"That'll be three yuans." A short man with long hair handed Korra her change and stepped aside. Korra popped her neck and gave the guy she worked with the order and he started working on it. She sighed and leaned over the counter, placing her hand under her chin. Her eyes roamed the shop, trying to find something interesting when the shop's door opened. She sat up to welcome a new customer but her eyes lit up like lights when she spotted her friend, Jinora.

"Jinora! Hey!" Jinora smiled and they shared an awkward hug over the counter. Jinora laughed and pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Korra! I see you're busy. Do you have a break soon?" Korra shook her head and shrugged.

"I just got back. I'm not off 'til eleven."

"Damn. Well, that's fine, I'll just hang around then," she lifted up a bag she brought, pulling out a thick book based on Air Nomad culture. Since she was all about that, she even had vivid blue tattoos of an arrow trailing down her arms. She grinned and put the book back. Korra shook her head and chuckled.

"You're such a nerd; you know that?" Jinora shrugged and leaned over the counter.

"So, you got a lady in your life?" she teased, raising a smug eyebrow.

"Whatever, Jinora, you haven't had a man until recently. Recently being like, yesterday." Jinora laughed as the front door made a loud jingle sound that meant a customer was here. "Get out of here, you're gonna hold a line." She leaned back up and sat down to the closest _possible _seat to the front. Korra rolled her eyes and glanced up at the consumer in front of her. Her words of welcome got caught in her throat as she realized she was staring at the woman from last night, only- her hair was loose, draping over her shoulders and down her back, and it didn't help that she wore a tight white V-neck tee-shirt with no cover that complimented her rather large bust, and a red scarf. She wore tight red pants to go with her scarf, and her red lipstick matched perfectly. Korra simply stared with her mouth open, dumbfounded.

"I'd like an iced coffee, please," she said, raising an eyebrow as if she realized Korra was staring. Korra mentally slapped herself.

"T-that'll be um two yuans!" she managed, her throat tightening. She took a deep breath as the woman handed her the money, her soft pale hand brushing Korra's. Korra steamed even more and dropped the money into the cash register, taking another breath. "S-so... I, um, haven't really seen you around here before yesterday," she cleared her throat, attempting to snap herself out of it. The woman shrugged.

"I never realized this place before. It seemed intriguing, so I decided to check it out. It was a good choice." She gave Korra a sweet smile that she returned.

"Well, we are a popular shop," Korra said with a shrug, handing the woman her drink._ Project "Subtle Flirt Attempt" go!_ Korra thought, putting on a confident expression. "…and honestly, I'm just as happy as you are that you stopped by," she said with a raise of her brow, placing a hand on her hip. The woman raised her chin ever so slightly.

"Maybe it's not the shop that I find so _interesting_ about this place," Korra's heart practically stopped beating in her chest and she suddenly became aware of Jinora's eyes on her.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe you should come more often," was all Korra could manage, her brain being completely dead at this point. The woman took a sip of her drink, leaving a faint red outline on her blue straw.

"Yeah, maybe I should do just that." She played with a bit of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, "So, do you have any plans this weekend?" _Is she about to ask me out on a date? Oh—fuck, I'm seeing Opal this weekend. Dammit. _Her shoulders faltered a bit, and her smile died.

"Unfortunately, I do…" _Fuck. _"but I'm completely available after next week. The woman shrugged and sent her a smile.

"That's alright. You'll still be here." Korra's dead smile was immediately revived, and she returned her smile with a toothy grin.

"That I will." The woman's pale cheeks reddened at Korra's gesture and she cleared her throat, regaining her cool.

"See you around then." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked to a table. Jinora leaned back in her chair and smirked at Korra.

"And who was _that _miss 'I don't have a lady in my life'?" Korra's face flushed with red and she glared at Jinora.

"Hush! I don't." Jinora laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, you're entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to mine; even if yours is wrong." Korra groaned and Jinora continued to laugh. "I'm telling Opal this." Korra groaned even louder.

After about three hours of sitting behind the cashier, Korra found herself to be disappointed as the woman from a while ago hurriedly left the shop. Her shoulders dropped slightly as she watched her take off in her black Satomobile. Sighing, she shifted in her spot, placing her hand beneath her chin again.

x

"Hey, guys; we're home!" Korra shouted, throwing her shoes and jacket off. Jinora more neatly removes her unnecessary clothing, trailing behind her friend. Bolin was on the couch, a soda in his hand.

"Mako's out cold. Hard day, apparently." Bolin said before taking another sip of his drink. Jinora walked over to the couch and placed her hands on it, eyes on the screen.

"I used to love this show! Move over, Bolin," she said while hopping over the back of the couch, grunting with her landing. Korra watched them and laughed.

"I'm gonna head to sleep. I'll see you both in the morning. Jinora, you know where the guest room is, right?" Jinora nodded and Bolin sent her a wave.

"Night, Korra!" Korra smiled and trekked up her stairway, collapsing into her bed. She sighed and removed her pants and shirt, crawling beneath the warm blankets. She rested her head on her soft white pillow, breathing in the scent of detergent. She let out a final sigh before she drifted off to light sleep.

Korra was snapped out of her sleep as she heard a stumble from outside her room and a quiet curse. She rolled her eyes at Bolin and shifted to her side, trying to fall back asleep but to no avail. So instead, she thought. She thought about her encounters with Asami and, though they were short, was a lot more than just that. She felt her cheeks heat up and she groaned, rubbing her face into her pillow.

X

i hope you guys liked that! i feel like i didn't quite catch Korra's personality.. but idk, please review! ;v;


	2. Shifting Gears

Asami flinched as loud beeping ripped her out of her slumber. She released a long sigh and turned on her side, staring at her phone as it buzzed and beeped. She groaned as she pushed herself up from the covers, nothing more than an oversized shirt covering her form. Her raven locks fell over her shoulders messily and her eyes were only half open as they stared out her bedroom's window in misery. _The sun hasn't even _begun _to rise… _she thought, releasing another sigh while she rubbed her face with her forearm. She rubbed her temple as the day's plans hit her. A _meeting with Varrick, and then after that, a meeting with someone else, a public speech, a few deals… _she groaned and stood up, her shirt only meeting below her waist. It was the last thing she had of her father, and she slept in it pretty much every night. Pulling the shirt off of her, she walked to her bathroom that was attached to her large room. A huge mirror covered an entire wall; a bathtub with jets lay beside it, a shower linked to the tub at the corner of the bathroom. Asami grunted and entered the shower, sliding the glass door open and stepping inside, relishing in the hot water that sprinkled her pale skin. She sighed, splashing her face and grabbing some soap.

Just about to leave, Asami stood in front of her mirror, making sure she looked okay for today. She adjusted some parts of her outfit and sighed, pulling her hair back. She picked up her keys and stepped out of her house, walking down to her Satomobile and starting the car.

x

"Will that be all, Ms. Sato?" Asami nodded curtly, taking the files from the man in front of her.

"Yes, thank you." The man offered a smile and turned tail, the last meeting of today finally coming to an end. Asami blew out a hot breath while she shuffled through the files. _So many questions to answer… so many bills to pay. _Patting herself roughly on the cheek, she walked back to her Satomobile, stepping into it and placing more paperwork on top of her rather large pile of work. Starting the engine, she noted that the sun was beginning to yawn behind the mountains. No matter. She's pulled plenty of all-nighters in the past.

"What the hell, Varrick…" Asami mumbled at her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose as she read the papers Varrick had offered her. He wanted everything she had with little to give back. Rolling her eyes, Asami set the paper aside, grabbing the next. Hours passed like flowing water, and when Asami had _finally _finished everything, it was surprisingly only eight. She set her head down on the cool wood of her desk. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed.

Asami woke up slowly, glancing down at her phone to see that only thirty minutes had passed. _Still plenty of time to go to Avatar's Spirit. Nice. _Rather wobbly, she stood up and barely fixed herself before she stepped out and got into her car to drive down to Avatar's Spirit. The crisp cold air of the night had woken her up a bit, but she was still drowsy nonetheless. She walked into the shop with a small sigh, seeing the woman who managed to take her breath away leaning over the counter to chat and laugh with a girl who appeared to be her friend. She wasn't much taller than Korra and wore a pair of red jeans with a white top and a yellow vest, revealing long blue tattoos going down her arms. Her hair was cut short to her ears and she looked like she was fresh out of college. The Southern woman swatted her friend away as Asami approached, wiggling her eyebrows and chuckling as she took a seat close to the front. Asami waved, the woman's azure eyes twinkling. She gave Asami a sweet grin that was awfully lopsided but still adorable. Asami's heart warmed and her troubles from previously melted.

"Hey," she murmured, returning her smile.

"You look like you had a rough day," the cashier said, raising a brow.

"_Rough _doesn't begin to explain." Asami groaned. "I'll have my usual ice coffee."

"I'll pay for it, in favor of your long day." The woman said, giving Asami another sweet smile. Asami's eyes widened.

"There's no need for that, really." She said, waving her hand.

"There is. It's no problem." She turned back to the guy who worked with her and told him Asami's order. He turned and got to it. "I, uh, never got your name," she said bashfully, scratching her neck. "Mine's Korra." Asami smiled and her heart warmed in her chest.

"Asami. Nice to properly meet you, Korra." Korra smiled and nodded, giving Asami her hand when she reached out. They shared a quick handshake and Korra laughed softly.

"So, tell me about you, _Asami_. I know this isn't really the appropriate place to ask, but it's whatever." Asami smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. Korra leaned forward as Asami explained how she grew up with her dad due to her mom passing away, and how she her dad made sure she took after him in engineering. She explained how she went to high school here in Republic City and college too. She explained how she's now taking over her father's company and how it's stressful, which was why she looks the way she is now.

"How about you? Tell me about yourself." Korra shrugged and leaned back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Born and raised in the Southern Tribe, as you can probably already tell," she chuckled before she continued, "my family took great care of me and I went to school there until high. Then I moved over here and spent a little bit of high school over at Air Temple High, then got transferred over here at the city. I enjoyed the city a little more. I was a bit of a troublemaker in school, but that part of me wore off as I got older. I met my best friends Mako and Bolin over there the moment I stepped through the doors during freshmen year, and I met this lady," she cocked her head in the direction of her friend with the tattoos who was completely zoned out focused on her book, "at the Temple school, and we hung out a lot and texted and stuff like that. I met my best friend Opal there too, who lives in the Earth Kingdom right now, but she's coming down to visit next week. After school was over, Mako, Bolin and I bought this house together and we've been living the life since then. We all went to RCU together, and graduated with our degrees. I started working here the moment it opened a few years ago. Pays well. And that, is pretty much my history." She gave Asami another grin and Asami smiled, opening her mouth to speak but shortly cut off by Korra's friend.

"Don't forget the fact that she hasn't had a woman in her life since Mako!" she sneered, Korra visibly reddening. _Woman? _

"Jinora, what the fuck! Okay, maybe that's a _little bit _true, but that doesn't mean you have to go around shouting the fact that I'm-" Korra was cut off by Asami. _Never miss an opportunity. _

"It's alright! I haven't had anyone in a long time too, and uh I-I'm the same," Asami managed rather bashfully. Korra simply stared at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"You mean you like women?" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. Asami nodded and opened her mouth but someone walked through the doors at that instant.

"I, uh, I'll talk to you later," she said, turning and walking to a spot in the shop. Jinora raised her eyebrows at Korra. Korra shook her head and slapped herself on the cheek.

"H-hi, how may I help you?"  
x

Korra locked the door behind her. 

"I keep staying until closing time," Asami sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"That's alright, don't worry about it," Korra replied, tucking the keys into her pocket. Jinora was at her side smiling at Asami.

"It was nice meeting you, Asami," she said politely. Asami smiled and nodded. "Well, we'll see you around," she grabbed Korra's arm and they walked back to their Satomobile. "won't we, Korra?" she whispered to her friend, Korra groaning. Asami smiled and stepped into her own Satomobile. The thought of the Southerner made her cheeks heat. The moon shone high in the sky, washing Asami's black car with it's white light. She pulled into her driveway and stumbled out of her car, exhaust clinging to her eyes. She never realized how tired she actually was until now. She collapsed in her bed after barely making it up the stairs, stripping all of her clothing off and not bothering to move any longer. She released a deep sigh and fell asleep.

X

Asami walked around downtown, enjoying the city commotion and vast life. She relished in the warm sun and crisp breeze. The busy bikers and busy streets. This was the life.

"E-excuse me?" a voice snapped Asami out her daze. "Do you know where I can find Kyoshi's Inn? I'm a bit lost," she added that last part with a nervous laugh. Asami scanned the woman; she was shorter than her, with a messy haircut to her ears, tan skin and large emerald eyes. She wore black skinny jeans and with a green cardigan and green tee that looked like a university shirt; it had a badgermole swiping at the sky with sharp teeth and sharp claws. _That's Ba Sing Se University. _ She was holding a luggage bag.

"Yeah, I do. If you walk about a mile down the street and walk through Republic City Park, you'll see it not too far away." She looked a little bit confused, so Asami offered her a smile. "Or, I could walk you there. I'm not exactly headed anywhere. Was just going for a walk." The shorter girl smiled.

"Sorry if I cause any trouble,"

"None at all. What's your name?" Asami asked as they walked down the sidewalk, an appropriate distance from one another. "I'm Asami." 

"Opal," she returned, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The name was almost familiar to Asami.

"That's a pretty name. So, I see you went to BSSU?" Small talk, check.

"Oh, yeah," Opal looked down at her shirt. "I grew up in Zaofu but decided that University of Zaofu wasn't for me. A good friend of mine convinced me to go to BSSU; best decision I've ever made. Loved it. I went to high school for a year or two here in the City though. It was nice, made some friends." Asami nodded her head.

"I hear it's a good school. I grew up here but my dad convinced me to go to St. Kyoshi University. It was nice." Opal raised her eyebrows.

"Like- _the _SKU? That's impressive. What'd you go for? That's a rather impressive school." Asami chucked.

"Engineering stuff." Opal nodded.

"Ah. So you live in the city?" Asami smiled and nodded.

"This is my home. Love it here."

"Don't you ever feel like exploring? The Earth Kingdom is great and I've seen the Fire Nation before on a fieldtrip- it was incredible! I'm sure the Tribes are the same." Asami shrugged.

"Ehh. Maybe one day." Opal smiled and shrugged. After a silence paced through them, Asami decided to start up a new conversation. "So, what's your career?"

"I do some stuff for the Temples. They're extremely interesting." Asami's eyebrows rose.

"That's big stuff." Opal shrugged.

"Meh. What about you? I'm sure you do bigger stuff." Asami chuckled.

"Not really. I do some stuff for the city's technology." Opal gave her shoulder a nudge.

"See? Big stuff." Asami sighed.

"More like stressful stuff. I'd rather do all the engineering without all the nagging of other companies." Opal smiled.

"I know what that's like." They spent the rest of their walk chatting, Asami telling Opal a little more about herself and Opal doing the same. They loosened up a bit as their trek came nearer and nearer to an end. They were both laughing and joking by the time they reached Kyoshi's Inn, and Asami was happy to call Opal her friend.

"Here's my number- and my Skype. You should totally meet my other friends some time, you'd love them!" Opal chimed.

"You know what, maybe I should." Opal smiled and patted Asami's shoulder.

"It's settled then. I'll talk to you later, Asami!" Asami waved to the Earth Kingdom woman as she set off inside the Inn. Asami smiled and turned tail, deciding to take a walk around the park. Her mind was on a lot of thing as she wandered. Korra, Opal, Future Industries. Her past. Korra's past. She unlocked her phone, taking a seat on a bench. Opal had texted her.

**O**: made it to my room. thanks a lot for the walk! CC:

Asami smiled at the text.

**A**: Awesome. have fun visiting your friends. glad you made it safe. :)

**O**: i know i will! you should totally join us! after a few days alone with them tho of course

**A**: Sure, id be happy to. a few extra friends would be great.

**O**: what about this weds, over by that diner near Republic City Spirit Forest

**A**: That sounds good. i don't really have any plans for then.

**O**: cool! ill text you the time and stuff when the time comes. gtg, see you later!

**A**: :)

x

aaaaand chapter 2! i feel like i could've put a little more effort into this one but whatever! Chapter 3 is gonna be long, so, heads up for next week. Hope you enjoyed! (kuvira won't show until later chapters btw)


	3. Cupid's Arrow

Jinora and Korra sat together excited, buzzing for their friend's arrival. They were at a bar in a fancy restaurant. Jinora had ordered a sandwich and she was shifting in her seat every few moments, clearly excited. Korra had ordered some noodles and she devoured them in time. Now she and her friend were chatting, awaiting smiles drawn on their faces.

"So sorry I'm late," a voice piped in, and Jinora's eyes widened, turning around to see Opal, hugging her black jacket. "kinda cold in here, don't you think?" she mumbled, but both Korra and Jinora could see the emotions play out in her eyes. Jinora wrapped the girl in a tight hug, laughing. Korra grinned and joined their hug, squeezing Opal.

"It's been so long!" Jinora said after they pulled apart, grabbing Opal's shoulders and shaking them lightly.

"I know! It's so great to see you both again! It's been like, since what, college? So sorry I hadn't came over sooner, my life's been busy." Jinora shook her head.

"Yeah I know how that is, this year has been a little smoother than previous years." Korra took a seat and the other two did as well.

"So, how's everything been? I know we talk pretty much every day but sometimes not everything is an appropriate conversation for texting," Korra chuckled at the end of her sentence and leaned over the bar table, ordering a light drink. Jinora and Opal did the same; only Opal ordered something a little heavier. Opal shrugged and took a sip of her Fire Nation beer, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Meh, nothing really. Life's been… boring. Stressful too, but not the exciting kind. The Earth Kingdom is pretty much okay again. I don't really do much around Zaofu now-a-days. That's why I came down here, because I have so much leisure time." She took another sip, then turned and smiled at her friends. "Anything interesting that you've yet so say for you two?" Opal added, with a slight tease in her tone. Korra snorted.

"My life hasn't been interesting since like, college. Now I just get up, go to work, come home, lay on the couch with Mako and Bolin. Sometimes play games. That's it." Jinora grinned.

"Things are pretty chill for me, I'm still studying, _thinking_ about going back to college and getting my Ph.D. Just a thought, not sure yet. Oh and also, Kai and I have been hitting it off really well," her features flushed with a pink, "I'm really into him." Opal's eyes were wide and she had a large smile on her face while Korra's eyebrows shot all the way up.

"Wait- lets backtrack- you said _Ph.D._? Wow, Jinora, that's insane! But awesome!" Jinora smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, taking a few sips of her drink. "_And _you have a dude in your life? Your life is never boring." Opal shook Jinora's shoulder, taking a big drink from her glass.

"That's crazy, Jinora! We're so thrilled." She finished her glass and set it aside. Jinora shrugged.

"It's whatever guys. Oh, Opal, you haven't forgotten about that lady Korra's all into yet have you?" Opal grinned and Korra sighed, her face reddening.

"Lay off, guys. She's just a regular that I happen to be fond of." Opal giggled at Korra's denial.

"Alright, alright. So Jinora, when'd you get these tattoos?" Opal asked, grabbing her friend's hand and pushing her red sleeve up to reveal the tip of an arrow. "I'm assuming these are those Air Nomad tats right? Didn't know you were that into it." Jinora smiled when Opal's last few words left her mouth, and she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Well, I have a lot of Nomad blood in me, and I'm pretty hooked on their culture. It's what I've been into since pretty much middle school." Korra looked impressed. She knew Jinora was into that, but she didn't know for that long, or that she had the blood in her.

"You haven't gotten tired of reading about them- and there's still stuff _to _read?" Korra arched a brow and finished her glass, ordering a second one. Opal had already begun to down her next beer.

"Oh, yeah. There is _plenty _of research I still have to do. I would go into detail but I don't wanna bore you two to death," Jinora smiled and Korra nudged her.

"You said it, not me." Opal laughed and took another sip of her drink and Jinora arched a brow.

"You alright, Opal?" she couldn't finish her sentence without a hint of laughter, amusement playing on her face. Korra grinned and raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response. Opal's face flushed with red.

"I-um, we don't get to drink much over in Zaofu, so I'm taking advantage while I can." Korra laughed and Jinora nodded, looking down at still her first glass.

"Yeah, that's how it is over at the Temple, but I don't mind." Opal shrugged and finished the rest of her glass, asking for another. When she got her third glass she took a big gulp of it and turned back to Korra and Jinora.

"So, what's Kai like?" Korra leaned forward dramatically, bumping shoulders with Jinora.

Opal grinned and nodded, leaning in as well. Jinora's face heated up and she took a sip of her drink.

"U-um, he's great. Flirty, but kind. Polite, sweet, funny. Attractive, gentlemanly. Really great." Korra snorted. "He's also into Nomad stuff, which was surprising, and he said he's getting his Master's in their history." She downed the little amount of wine she had, and ordered whatever Opal had. Opal laughed and took another big sip.

"Oh, that's cool. _Perfect match_ for you, then." Korra grinned teasingly. Jinora shrugged, unable to push her blush down, and decided to hide it with her drink to her face.

Opal poked her and laughed. Jinora huffed. "So, we see Korra's got a lady friend over here-" Korra opened her mouth to protest but Jinora cut her off. "-and I've got a boyfriend. So what's up with you? Anyone special?" Korra's scowl died and an expression of interest replaced it.

"Yeah, I haven't heard any love stories from you in awhile. What's up with that?" She raised an accusing brow and grinned. Opal sighed and took a gulp of her drink.

"I've been dating, but nothing more than that. A few guys at a time, but none of them really spark any interest. I haven't gotten laid in awhile, either." Korra snorted and swatted at Opal.

"At least I'm not _that _bad." She teased, Opal leaning over Jinora to give the Southerner a punch to her shoulder.

"Zaofu is small, okay?" Jinora shook her head.

"Excuses, excuses." Opal groaned and Jinora and Korra laughed.

x

"I'll s-tay in here," a buzzed Jinora slurred. Korra laughed and opened the door of her Satomobile, escorting a very drunk Opal out and into her hotel. She was whining and complaining all the way up to her room, and once they finally made it to her door, Korra stared down at the handle in helplessness.

"Key." Korra said, reaching her hand out. Opal stared down at her hand and high-fived it. Korra sighed, reaching to grab Opal's wallet, which was, unfortunately, in her back pocket. Opal flinched and lightly pushed the Southerner away.

"W-whooa nwow 'Orra, I, um. I'm not into that, but itf yu're upp for som weiord stuff then hell," Korra laughed and put the room key into the socket, waiting for the light to turn green. Once it did, she brought Opal in and laid her down on her bed.

"Goodnight, Opal. We'll see you tomorrow." Opal murmured something into the blankets and Korra rolled her eyes, turning to leave as Opal began to whine again. Korra trekked down into the lobby, telling whoever was behind the desk a polite goodnight. The person returned the gesture and Korra walked out the sliding doors, finding her car still in the front. She gripped onto the cool handle of her Satomobile and pulled it open, raising an eyebrow at Jinora, who was splayed out in the back of her car. Korra huffed in laughter and stepped in, driving off.

"We're home," Korra murmured as she stepped into her house. Laughs were coming from further in the house. Smiling, Korra walked deeper in to find the source, while Jinora grumpily and clumsily walked upstairs, ignoring Korra's 'goodnight'. When Korra spotted Mako and Bolin, Mako's face was dark red and he was spitting something out into the trashcan. Korra arched a brow while Bolin laughed and hit his back, his face red as well. Then Korra noticed the small box in Bolin's hand, with red font that read "Fire Chips!" on them. Snorting, she snatched the box away from Bolin.

"You're weak, Mako," she laughed, shoving her hand into the half-empty snack to grab a handful of square-shaped red crackers. She shoved them all in her mouth at once, a burning, flaming sensation ringing through her mouth, throat, ears, eyes and nose. Mako glared at her as her chewing slowed and eyes watered. Her entire face was stinging as if it was lighted aflame.

"As if you'll do any better," he snorted as Korra's face read regret. Bolin laughed and snatched the box from her.

"You're both weak!" he stuffed his hand inside of it and ripped out a large handful of squares, shoving them into his mouth and chewing them away. He grunted as he swallowed them and relieved a long sigh. "See? Easy." Korra scoffed and swallowed what she had taken, snatching the box from Bolin, and tilting the box up to her mouth, shaking the box so that the chips fell right into her mouth; once it hit it's capacity Korra closed it, chewing the bunch in her mouth down to mush. Bolin stared at her with a gleam in his eyes and did the same with the box, while Mako sighed and pinched his nose.

"What in the hell," he murmured. When Korra managed to swallow all she had without whining, she blew out a long breath and shot Bolin with a glare.

For another five minutes, Bolin and Korra went back and forth, but neither gave up. Mako knew exactly how to break one of the two of them, and he pulled out two glasses, pouring some soda into both of them and mixing a little bit of Polarbear-Dog's Roar into both of the glasses. Both Bolin and Korra's faces were steaming red and both of them had trails of tears lining their cheeks. Bolin looked like he was about to cry.

"Mako, uh, I think- I think some water would be a better idea," he whined, walking towards the fridge.

"Are you giving up?" Mako teased, laughter in his voice.

"I sure as hell am not!" Korra croaked, each word leaving a deeper burn in her throat and leaving a heavy reminder of the dry, fiery feeling deep within her throat. She snatched her glass from Mako and took Bolin's, handing it to him. "Backing down?" she scoffed, shoving the glass closer to Bolin. Bolin scowled and grabbed his glass.

_"Never." _Korra laughed and they began to down their glasses. Bolin barely got halfway through before he spat it out everywhere, water splaying from his nostrils. "Holy SHIT!" he screamed, yanking their refrigerator door open and snatching water out from it, clumsily opening a water bottle and downing it as fast as he could. The bottle was empty and crushed by the time he finished, panting and purple from lack of oxygen. "Alright, Korra…you win." Korra laughed, though it was a struggle since she was shaking from the feeling of acid burning her mouth and already hot throat. She groaned and moved beside Bolin, glancing inside the fridge.

"Anymore of that water in there?" she croaked, voice barely above a whisper.

x

Korra rubbed her face as she drowsily walked down her carpeted steps, nothing more than a loose bright blue tee on with some white shorts that were too small for her. Her hair was rumpled and she continuously rubbed her eyes and temples in attempt to properly wake herself. She stumbled into the kitchen, Mako leaning over the little island in the middle on his phone. His amber eyes were half-shut and his dark hair was a mess. He was wearing a loose police station top with black sweats. He rubbed his eyes and met Korra's gaze. Korra smiled sleepily and inclined her head to him.

"Morning," she mumbled, glancing over at Jinora who was very rapidly scrambling through their medicine compartment beside the fridge. She raised a brow and stared at her in amusement. "You okay, Jinora?" she asked, a slight hint of tease coating her voice. Jinora made a short grunt of success and snatched a container of Advil, dumping two pills into her hand. She opened the fridge and grabbed some water, popping both of the pills into her mouth and downing them. Sighing, she placed her hand over her face and released a long sigh, setting the medicine down on the island.

"Is Advil really all you have for headaches?" she mumbled, and Korra laughed, Mako completely out of the conversation.

"You mean for hangovers? Yes, it is. We ran out of the strong stuff." She replied with a slight shrug. Mako grunted.

"Do you guys want to go and see a movie today? I know Opal would." Korra beamed at her friend's idea.

"Good idea! I'll tell Opal now," Korra pulled out her phone and opened their group chat. Jinora seemed to be looking off into a different dimension, probably thinking.

"Ah! I I've got a date today, I won't be able to catch it." She said with a slight slump of her shoulders, though her face couldn't hide her excitement for her date. Korra smiled.

"That's fine. What movie would we be seeing, Mako?" He stared down at his phone for a moment before glancing back up.

"Hmm how about that one movie about the Fire Nation war stuff?" Korra nodded approvingly as she texted Opal.

**K**: u up for a movie?

**O**: hell ya im up for a movie! r we bringing the guys?

**K**: yea. were gonna be seeing 100 year war

**O**: i have been DYING to see that omfs literally dying

**K**: lmao then i guess its settled?

**O**: ya, wheres it at?

**K**: we'll just pick u up around noon if thats alright

**O**: ya thats totally chill :

**K**: oh and btw jinora wont be coming bc she has a date or smth like that

**O**: damn. :/ we're getting ditched for a dude. that hurts

**K**: ive got some advil if you need any btw

**O**: lmfao its alright ive got that covered

**K**: k well see you around

**O**: ;^)

Korra rolled her eyes and tucked her phone into her pocket and turned back to Mako with a nod. Mako took a deep sigh and stood up off the island.

"Guess I'd better wake up Bo and take a shower," he murmured, half to himself.

"Don't take too long." Korra turned to Jinora who was staring off again, only now her skin was shaded with red and the slightest smile played across her lips. Korra snorted and shoved her. "Go get fancied up, you lunatic." Jinora laughed and walked up the stairs, more gracefully than Korra ever could have this early in the morning. Her steps were light and no thumping sound drew from them, and she bounced easily up each stair. _She could sneak up on a cat if she wanted to. _Korra thought with raised brows. Stretching, Korra walked over to the couch to see Naga asleep on her back. Rolling her eyes, she pat her stomach and patted her thighs in signal to follow her. Naga happily obeyed, Korra snipping her leash onto Naga's collar and opening her front door. A cold gust of morning air hit her face and she groaned as the breeze wrapped itself around Korra, ruffling her loose shirt and hair. Naga lifted her nose in the wind and appeared to enjoy it while Korra scorned with her head down.

x

"Hi, I'm Opal," Opal said with a bashful gaze to Bolin. Bolin's face was pink and she gave her his hand and they shared a slight shake.

"Bolin," he breathed. Mako and Korra exchanged a glance and Korra laughed lightly when Mako stuck out his tongue and pointed at it, closing his eyes tightly with a scrunched nose as he made the gesture.

"Alright, love birds, how about we go and see this movie? I read the reviews and apparently it's amazing." Mako said as he fixed himself while everyone removed themselves from Mako's red Satomobile. Opal blushed and walked beside Korra almost as if looking for comfort. Korra scoffed and scooted over to walk beside Mako so that Bolin and Opal walked beside each other nervously.

"I guess we're gonna be the only single ones in the world here soon," Mako grumbled, looking away from the two. When Korra heard Opal laugh at something Bolin said she shook her head.

"They're hooked. I guess you're right, Mako," she scoffed. She smiled and hit his shoulder playfully. "this time." He raised a brow and gave her a mock-frown.

x

Mako walked out of the movie theatre with a frown as he walked out of the theatre, Korra sighing as she strode by his side. Bolin and Opal were standing awfully close to each other, cracking jokes and talking about the movie.

"It would've been nicer if you two weren't hitting on one another during the entire move, y'know," Mako grumbled, shaking his head.

"Sorry to say it, but I agree," Korra laughed. Opal smiled and shrugged, Bolin scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry," he murmured before quickly resuming his conversation with Opal. Mako rolled his eyes and sighed. The sun was beginning to dip behind the mountains, replacing the blue sky with a blood orange that splayed across the land, blinding but beautiful. Pink light drabbled the sky, painting the clouds in addition with a purple touch. Korra smiled and took in the sight before her. She loved sunsets.

"Why don't we hang around the mall for a bit? That way we can hang out a little longer. Jinora's date isn't over 'til eight." Opal beamed and Bolin nodded frantically. Mako sighed.

"I know what you're trying to do, Korra," he said below his breath. Korra rose her eyebrows innocently and gazed up at Mako.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about it, Mako," she said, placing the palm of her hand on her cheek. "I'd just like to hang out with Opal a little longer," Mako shook his head and chuckled.

"Whatever. What time is it, five? We can grab a bite then start heading to get Jinora. Long drive." Korra nodded and the two of them walked behind the duo in front of them. Bolin stuck out his arm and Opal giggled, linking their arms. He pointed to a candy store that lined with other shops in the outdoor mall, and Mako shrugged his shoulders and let the two go. Korra shook her head.

"Yikes. It looks like we really will be the only single ones left in the world." She murmured. Mako shrugged.

"Whatever. At least they're happy. When was the last time you've seen Bolin's face light up that much? Since like… forever." Korra sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, they're good together and deserve this. Opal hasn't been in a real relationship since way too long." She placed a hand on her hip and pouted.

"But neither have I. Where's my _special someone_?"

"I'm not sure, but if I get a lady before you it's basically just the world saying that your destined fate is to be single. Forever." Korra stared at him with an arched brow.

"And if I get someone first, you?..."

"Will sulk. I will sulk." Korra laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I see you're already practicing." Mako rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I heard there's a good Water Tribe restaurant somewhere around here. Wanna check it out?" Korra smiled and nodded.

"'Course I do, who do you think I am?"

x

annnnd chapter 3! :0 hope you all enjoy, sorry that it's mostly all dialogue lol…btw, so sorry theres no korrasami or anything in this chapter, kuvira arrives in only a couple of chapters and the next chapter is really thick with korrasami ;v; i'll be posting it either tomorrow or sunday. so sorry if this chapter wasnt what you expected!


	4. I've Hit The Ground

lots of korrasami in this chapter, so heads up! xD (also, nsfw warning lol…)

x

Korra took a sip from her tea as she sat with Jinora and Opal at a diner in one of Republic City's most beautiful parks, Spirit Forest Park. It was extremely large, probably a mile or two long, long, tall green and vast trees spreading through the length. Several benches and little shops were sprinkled across the forest, and it was a popular tourist location. The three of them had gotten up early to see Opal's friend, who Korra assumed was most likely crazy or something. Opal's friends weren't always the most impressive; Jinora and Korra were pretty much the only sane ones they knew. Korra released a light exhale through her nostrils as she gazed out the window into the forest before her. It would always take her breath away. Jinora sighed.

"When is this person supposed to arrive, Opal?" she yawned, and Opal looked slightly worried.

"She said she'd be here by now," she murmured. Korra snorted and took another sip of her drink.

"We arrived an hour ago. If she's still not here in-" Korra was cut off as she watched Asami walk into the diner. Her eyes widened as she witnessed her tight red jeans that hugged her _backside _rather well, and a loose top shirt that revealed her bare shoulders. Her hair was pulled back and she wore minimum makeup. She stopped and stared as well at Korra, who wore a causal blue top and black jeans. "Uh… how did you meet Asami, Opal?" Korra managed after a moment.

"Oh! That's right, _she _was the girl that Jinora was talking about. No wonder her name sounded so familiar," Opal murmured, smiling at the girl in front of them. "I'm glad you made it," Asami, slightly dumbfounded, took a seat next to Opal.

"Yeah, uh… so sorry I'm late, I had some things I had to finish this morning, and traffic was an ass." Korra smiled and leaned forward. Her heart was racing in her chest she suddenly felt warm, not being able to resist a smile as she gazed at the woman.

"Well, we're glad you made it." Korra said. Jinora glanced at Korra and smiled, though Korra could spot the mischief in her expression.

"It's nice to see you again, Asami." Jinora said as she took a sip from her coffee. Opal released a sigh that sounded like she'd been holding in.

"I'm so glad you all already know each other!" she beamed. Asami smiled.

"Yeah," her gaze landed on Korra and they locked eyes for a moment before Korra shyly glanced away. A waiter came to their table to greet them.

"Hi, would you like anything?" he said, specifically to Asami.

"A water would be nice," Asami responded, her voice low. After a long silence when the waiter walked away, Jinora decided to speak up.

"So, how did you two meet? What a coincidence, huh?" Asami smiled.

"She wasn't sure how to get to her hotel, so I showed her. We chatted along the way." Opal grinned.

"Yeah, it wasn't much- but how did all _three _of you meet?" Korra took a sip of her tea when the waiter returned with water for Asami. Asami shifted in her seat and took a sip from her glass.

"I guess she's a regular over at Korra's shop," Jinora answered for them. "Their friendship thing sorta hit off, and I introduced myself since I happened to be there." She nudged Korra lightly and Korra twirled some of her hair.

"Yeah. Uh, we haven't really known each other long, but." Opal smiled.

"Well, now's the opportunity to get closer, isn't it?" Korra and Asami's gaze met again and Korra immediately snatched her eyes away. _What is _wrong _with me? _She felt her face flush and she nodded.

"Y-yeah. So, how have things been, Asami?" Jinora made a sound and crossed her arms.

"I need to go to the bathroom real fast. Opal, why don't you come with me?" Opal looked confused for a moment but she eventually shrugged and stood. "We'll be back in a minute," Jinora slyly strode away with Opal not too far behind her. Asami's eyebrows were raised and she slowly looked back at Korra, who shrugged lightly and gave the girl in front of her a gentle smile.

"Uh… things have been stressful, I guess. Lots of competing companies and contracts and such," Korra leaned forward in her seat.

"What do you do again? You said you're an engineer?" Asami shifted uncomfortably.

"And a CEO."

"Impressive," Korra gave her a nod and took a sip from her finished tea. "must be rough though. Doesn't sound easy," Asami huffed.

"Rough isn't the right word." Korra chuckled and leaned back.

"Well, since I already know what your job is," Korra smiled as Asami continued, "how has your life been?" Korra pondered for a moment before she replied.

"It's been good. It's my turn to pay the bills this month, and I've been with my best friends lately- hell, I live with my two friends who I consider my brothers, and things are just, good. I mean, a love life would be nice, but I guess I've gotta wait my turn," Korra rolled her eyes before she continued, "Opal is head over heals for my roommate, Bolin. I think they may be dating now, who knows. It's only been like two days and they have yet to stop texting each other." Asami giggled.

"Interesting. I'll remember that," she sighed in a contempt way and leaned back into her seat, rubbing the slope of her neck with her hand. She sighed before she pulled her attention back to Korra. "I know what it's like to have a pretty dull love life. I have pretty much no friends and this is the first time in way too long that I've actually had… this, I guess." Korra smiled and leaned forward, placing her hand over Asami's.

"Hey, you have friends now." A blush warmed her cheeks. "That is, if you'd like. Mako and Bolin, they're the best. I'm sure they'd love you, and you've already met Jinora and Opal. You don't have to be alone anymore if that's what you wish," she rubbed her thumb over Asami's hand and hesitantly pulled away. "and I know I like you, so it wouldn't be a problem to have you around." She flashed Asami a sweet grin. Asami was stiff, her eyebrows raised and she had yet to move her hand. Her pale face was painted red and her green eyes sparkled.

"I'd love that…" she breathed, finally relaxing. Korra released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Their eyes locked, and for a few seconds they didn't do more than gaze into their depths. Korra's heart felt light and warm, and strong affection brewed beep within her, running fast through her veins. Her heart sped up, and they continued to stare. Asami opened her mouth, but she quickly closed it when Jinora and Opal returned, and they ripped their gazes away, Asami clearing her throat. She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and smiled to the two. Opal and Jinora exchanged a look but sat back down.

"Sorry if we were long, Jinora wanted a word in private," Opal murmured. Jinora looked at Korra for a moment then over to Asami and back to Korra.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything." Korra elbowed Jinora lightly and Jinora laughed.

"What did you have to say that you couldn't say to us?" Korra asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh, uh-" Opal was cut off by Jinora's fast response.

"I'm pretty hungry, should we order some food?" Korra huffed at the change of subject but shrugged, glancing over at Asami, whose gaze was exploring the forest beyond them. She smiled at the child-like wonder on in her green gaze. Bright light washed her face, and her pupils dilated in response. Jinora cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh- sure. I'll just have some Southern Noodles." Jinora rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you eat?" Korra grinned and shrugged.

"I'm in the mood." Asami's attention seemed to snap back to the table and she was watching Korra, and they held eye contact for less than a second before Asami glanced over at Jinora.

"I'm down with whatever. Though I'd prefer something light. Not that hungry." Jinora smiled and glanced over to Opal who looked like she was still pondering on what to eat.

"I guess I'm fine with some Southern Noodles, too," she murmured, breaking her gaze from nothing.

"Alright. I'll go place the orders up front," Jinora stood and gave Asami a smile before heading off.

"So, Asami, anyone fancy in your life?" Opal mused after a moment. Asami flinched at the question and shifted.

"Haven't had one in a bit, actually." Opal smiled.

"Don't worry, neither have I." Asami raised a brow and Korra snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Korra told me how you've been swooning over her roommate. I don't find that entirely true." Opal's face deepened in red, and she cleared her throat, gazing off out the window by their table.

"W-whaaat? I mean, we're cool and all…" her voice trailed off and Korra laughed.

"Suuuuure, Opal. You keep telling yourself that. All you two _do _is flirt and text each other." Asami giggled when Opal shrugged her shoulders and huffed.

"Oh yeah, Korra? Keep talking. At least I've got someone. When was the last time you had a date?" Asami raised her eyebrows and looked over at the Southerner, anticipating her response.

"Does it matter? I've gotten it in more than you have lately," Opal shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Give it a few more days and that won't be true any longer." Korra scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue at the thought of… that.

"Ew, don't say that. 'Gave me some pretty bad images." Opal snickered and Asami laughed. Jinora returned and sat down.

"Our food is coming, apparently." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It's nice to relax for once with you all." Giving Asami a smile, she added: "It's nice to add a friend to our little trio." Asami's eyes widened.

"I never meant to intrude, you guys only recently know me- you don't have to-" Jinora cut her off before she could finish.

"Asami, we like you. Why else would Opal have invited you hear and why else would we sit here and talk to you? We normally don't like Opal's friends." Korra laughed and Opal shrugged.

"Can't blame them." She chuckled. Asami sighed happily.

"Thanks… it's been so long since I've had friends," she laughed, mostly at herself. "It's nice to have that change." The three of them smiled warmly, Korra's eyes sparkling as she gazed at Asami in her grateful state. Her heart felt light again as she gazed at her.

"Don't mention it," she said with a low voice. "anything for you," she breathed, barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure if any of them caught it, she was too deep in Asami's eyes. Opal raised a brow and nudged Jinora as they made eye contact that broke after a few moments when the waiter came with their food.

x

Red sunset light washed the forest ahead of them, dappling the clouds with pink. Asami exhaled, finally contempt with her circumstances. Korra was gazing off into the forest.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the park?" she glanced at Asami with a bashful smile. "It's really beautiful." She murmured, locking eyes with her again. A wave of affection washed Asami as they stared, words getting stuck in her throat. She wanted so badly to lean into the girl in front of her, embrace her, kiss her, and hold her hand. She bit her lip and glanced toward Jinora and Opal.

"How 'bout it?" she finally managed, the words finally releasing from her mouth. Jinora sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"I've got a late date with Kai." Opal snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh lord. Unfortunately, I've gotta go too. But you two can. Y'know, get to know one another better and stuff like that." Asami shrugged, her heart aching with need at the thought of strolling through a park, alone, at night with Korra. She glanced over to the shorter woman.

"You alright with that?" Korra grinned sweetly, making Asami's heart stop.

"'Course! Well, I guess I'll see you both later." She passed a smug look to Jinora. "Assuming I won't be seeing you till morning?" Jinora laughed and shrugged.

"Possibly. Most likely." Rolling her eyes, Korra laughed.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you two then. Here are the keys, by the way." Korra dropped her Satomobile's keys into Jinora's hand. She gave them both a curt nod and they set off towards the vehicle. She turned to Asami and smiled bashfully.

"So, shall we?" she said, turning in the direction of the forest. Asami smiled, her chest warming.

"We shall." After a few moments of strolling through the forest in comfortable silence, Korra spoke up.

"So, Asami _Sato_. You're an engineer, a CEO. Are you _the _Asami Sato, or an imposter?" she added the last part with an affectionate nudge. Asami tensed. _Dammit. _

"Yeah, I'm that one." She grinned nervously. "But I'm an imposter if you make any kind of deal out of it…" she added, scratching her forearm. Korra chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't see you any differently. Famous CEO or not, you're still a pretty great person to be around…" Her words came with an abrupt ending, as if she regretted saying it. She looked away as her face heated up. Asami chuckled.

"Alright, good. A lot of people treat me like I'm some kind of god or something." She murmured, gazing off into the trees. The sun began to sink deeper and deeper, dimming the sky as it went. A dull blue finished the sunset off, stars sprinkling the sky. Korra shrugged.

"Meh, fame has never really caught my attention. We're all equal, even if one of us has more money than the other." Asami smiled and glanced back at Korra, whose eyes seemed to glow in the dark setting.

"I like the way you think, Miss Korra," Korra shrugged and grinned. 

"I try." Asami chuckled. They strolled through the forest, exchanging kind and sweet words and reminiscing.

"Oh Spirits, I remember getting into so much trouble back in high school," Korra murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Bolin and I would start so many fights. I'm surprised I didn't get expelled." She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Now I remember why. The principal had this weird thing for me. I was like 16. It was so gross." Asami burst into laughter.

"Oh no."

"Oh, yeah. And then when Mako and I dated… that was _awful._ He was so awkward about everything and we would always argue, and he cheated on me-" Asami cut Korra off before she could finish.

"He cheated on you? Boy, what an ass." She said, raising a brow. Korra laughed.

"Don't worry, he isn't anymore. Now he's sweet, but I feel more of a platonic love towards him more than anything else." She shook her head and chuckled. "I remember the first girl I dated around senior year. She was weird. I can't really remember anything more than her leaving me for a dumb reason. Moving or something like that. I didn't really care at the time." Asami smiled as she watched the memories play across Korra's face. This woman would be the end of her. 

"The first woman I dated wasn't even a real relationship. More of fling kind of thing. Experimental college stuff." Korra grinned and nudged Asami.

"I see even the rich girls in fancy colleges get weird too," Asami's face reddened, but thankfully it was too dark out to see. They walked side by side, their hands and shoulders brushing briefly so that they didn't wander in the darkness.

"Maybe." Korra laughed. They had spent about an hour wandering the park, which took them in a giant circle, and they arrived back at the diner. Asami sighed, disappointed that they had to part ways. "This was nice. Thank you." Korra breathed, running a finger across Korra's cheek and tucking a loose hair behind her ear. She gazed down at the Southerner, her heart swelling with so much emotion as she felt her face that it was almost unbearable. When Korra leaned into her touch, it almost killed Asami.

"Yeah… I needed this." Korra whispered, never taking her eyes off of Asami. Asami cupped her cheek and caressed her face. Even beneath the stars, in the total darkness, the moon being their only source of light, Korra was still beautiful. She released a shaky breath when Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her into a tight embrace. They held each other, and held each other close, Korra nuzzling her face deep into Asami's neck, and Asami rubbing her face in the shorter woman's hair. They held each other, not exchanging any words as a silent breeze overcame them. Asami shut her eyes, breathing in Korra's scent, enjoying her strong arms around her. She squeezed her, not wanting to let go. Seconds passed like hours and they finally decided to pull back.

"We should meet here again tomorrow…" Asami whispered, trailing her fingers over Korra's arms. Korra nodded quickly and held Asami's intense gaze. Korra released a breath.

"Absolutely. How about around three tomorrow?" she spoke with a low voice in attempt to hide her affection but Asami could hear each word drip with emotion. Asami nodded slowly, no words able to escape her lips. After a long moment, she smiled.

"I can drive you home." Korra nodded and smiled warmly.

"That'd be nice."

x

Asami flung her door open, crashing into her couch with a bottle of beer. She downed it quickly, switching her TV on. She selected a random action movie and sat back, finishing her glass quickly. When Korra still didn't leave her mind after one bottle, she stood up and stomped off, retrieving a wine glass and bottle from her kitchen. She marched back to the couch and collapsed into it, turning the TV's volume up to an excessive volume. She poured the wine into the glass, filling it to the rim. She grunted and took a couple of gulps from it and sat it down on her coffee table. She stared at the TV, but all that intruded her thoughts was Korra. Her scent, her laugh, her voice, her arms around Asami. She released a shaky breath and grabbed her now half-empty glass, downing it quickly. Once it was finished off, she poured it back up, spilling a bit of it onto her wrist. She set the bottle down and finished off most of the glass, sitting back and staring at the TV again. Her leg bounced with impatience as she watched the movie. She grabbed the glass and finished whatever was left, filling it back up.

After four movies and one empty wine bottle and two beers, Asami still couldn't take Korra off of her mind. She had for a moment though. Only a second. Asami groaned and leaned back into her couch. _Fuck. _

x

When Asami had arrived, Korra was already there, eyes locked on her phone. She smiled as she scanned the woman. She wore some random black fandom V-neck with gray RCU sweats. She clearly decided not to dress up, and thankfully, neither had Asami. She wore a simple gray long-sleeved shirt with a red design on it and red jeans, though she had decided to wear her hair over her shoulders and wear a bit of makeup. She stepped out of her Satomobile and walked over to Korra. Korra looked up from her phone and smiled at Asami.

"Hey, you." She beamed, making Asami's heart melt.

"Hey yourself. I see you decided to dress fancy today." Korra looked down at her clothing and laughed.

"Laundry day. Wasn't much to wear." They began to set off on the trail. "You look like a mess." Asami sighed and chuckled. She had dark bags beneath her eyes and they were bloodshot.

"I, uh, had a lot to drink last night." Korra chuckled.

"I see you regretted that decision?" Asami nodded.

"Definitely. Anyway, what's up? Did Jinora have any interesting stories to tell this morning?" Korra snorted.

"She's still not home." Asami arched a brow.

"I see she got lucky last night." Asami said. Korra groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She's not the only one. Bolin and Opal are going on a date." She murmured. Asami chuckled.

"It was coming eventually."

"If eventually is three days later, then damn." Asami smiled at Korra.

"Jealous?" Korra nodded and pouted.

"Everyone else is getting all kinds of action. It won't be soon until Mako's married or some shit." Asami shook her head and giggled. Korra smiled and gazed over at Asami. "I think you should meet them this Friday." Asami raised a brow.

"Your roomies?" Korra nodded.

"They'd love you." Asami tapped her chin. _I guess I haven't got anything else planned. And more time with Korra would be nice. _She smiled.

"Alright. Friday it is." Korra grinned her typical toothy grin- that made Asami's heart burst.

"Alright! It's gonna be a blast."

x

The sun began to wash Republic City in a light orange hue by the time Korra and Asami's time came to an end.

"This is nice. Being with you is nice." Korra murmured as the two of them settled into Asami's Satomobile. Asami smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yeah… it is. We should really hang out more…" her voice trailed off as she finished her sentence and she bit her lip, shifting awkwardly. Korra smiled and nodded lightly.

"I'd like that." They sat in a contempt silence for a moment, and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Time seemed to slow as Korra leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against Asami's lips. Asami returned the kiss, closing her eyes, their kissing becoming more and fierce, hungrier and hungrier as they continued. After a moment, Asami traced her tongue along Korra's lip and Korra opened her mouth gladly, allowing Asami and her to explore one another deeper. A throaty moan escaped Asami's lips, and she lifted herself from her seat and straddled Korra's lap. Korra grinned into their kiss and reclined the seat, Asami grunting in surprise when they were suddenly laid back. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and held her closely, moaning into her mouth when Asami moved her thigh between Korra's legs. Asami pulled the kiss apart and kissed down Korra's jawline, letting her arms roam beneath her shirt, tracing circles over her tones stomach. She continued to press her leg against the younger woman's core, Korra bucking her hips forward in response. Light moans played from her lips and Asami's kissing lowered from her jawline to her neck, trailing her tongue over her pulse point and clasping her lips onto it, sucking and biting down hard. Korra's moans grew louder at the action, and she whispered a light 'fuck' when Asami's hands trailed up her body and rested on her bust, kneading them. Korra released a throaty moan and grabbed Asami's hips pushing her back and flipping them over so that Korra was on top.

Asami bit her lip as Korra trailed her tongue over Asami's neck, Asami moaning lightly as Korra took some of the flesh into her mouth, biting down and sucking on random spots. She leaned up and captured Asami's lips in her own before she trailed her hands down Asami's form and pushed her shirt up all the way to her bust. Asami's breathing was quick and her throat tightened when Korra dipped one hand in-between her legs, cupping her core and causing Asami to buck her hips as Korra's fingers rubbed her. She drew her hand out from the spot and captured Asami's whine with her lips. She slipped a hand beneath her bra and caressed her nipple, causing Asami to whimper at the touch. Korra withdrew her hand and pushed her shirt up.

"This is coming off," she growled into her ear. As much as Asami was enjoying this, she knew they had to stop. Gathering her breath, Asami stopped Korra from going any further.

"W-wait. We're still in public, Korra…" she murmured, her green eyes gleaming with want and lust. Korra flinched and leaned back up.

"Oh. Right. Dammit," She crawled off of Asami and allowed her to seat herself in the driver's seat.

"Plus, we shouldn't rush things. I really like you and I'd like to take things slow for now…" regret hit Asami hard, but she knew they couldn't move too fast. Korra smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Asami smiled lightly and leaned forward, giving Korra a gentle kiss.

x

"I'm home," Korra murmured as she entered her house. Emotions swirled within her, and Korra wasn't entirely settled with her arousal. Jinora came running around the corner with Naga, who was wagging her tail happily.

"Korra! What the hell, you're late. Where'd you even go? Anyway- I have so much to tell you about last ni-" Jinora stopped mid-sentence when she took Korra in 100%. A dark purple bruise was just below her jawline, the faint trail of red lipstick lined her cheek, jaw and lips, and her hair was rumpled.

"…I see you've been busy yourself." Korra flinched when she noticed what Jinora was talking about and heated up, groaning lightly but unable to deny it. "Wait until I tell Opal!" 

x

i hope you guys liked this chapter! ended in a rather exciting way :p not gonna rate it M since it wasn't too much, but we'll see.


	5. Rose

Two days had passed since Opal and Jinora left. Korra snorted as Mako scowled at Bolin.

"I can't believe she had to go!" he whined, laying face-first into their couch.

"Bolin, it's okay. She's willing to do long-distance." Korra laughed as she browsed her fridge.

"But you don't understand! We don't get to cuddle, I can't smell her, we can't-" Korra settled on a can of Flameo Juice, and pulled out of the fridge, opening the can. 

"Apparently distance brings lovers closer, if you give it a shot." She took a sip and crashed onto the couch by Bolin, patting his head. "It's whatever, Bolin. She's my best friend and I don't get to physically see her all the time, so." She took another sip and rolled her eyes at Mako who continued to scowl.

"Seriously though, why haven't _I _got anyone? Korra over here is all googly-eyed over that Asami girl, and Bolin has an official girlfriend? Damn, the Spirits must hate me." Mako pouted and switched the TV on while Korra laughed. The speakers that were connected to their TV drowned out the sound of Bolin's whining.

"Who knows, Mako, maybe things will start to look up for you. Eventually." Korra smiled as her phone buzzed and she picked it up to glance at the message she had received. Opal had decided to invite Asami to their group chat, insisting that she was one of them now. Asami and Opal were having a light conversation about Opal's trip back to Zaofu. Korra was glad they could all talk now despite the distance. Opal sent a picture of Zaofu's scenery and Korra couldn't help but widen her eyes at the picture. Zaofu was certainly a pretty place. The sound of Mako's "thinking hum" broke Korra's train of thought. She chuckled and raised a brow at him. "I take it you've got an idea?" Mako nodded, leaning back into the couch. Bolin showed his interest by finally glancing up from the couch cushion.

"Was just thinking, maybe we should head over to the bar?" Bolin was beginning to sit up.

"At Narook's?" he murmured. Mako thought about then shook his head.

"Nah, too fancy. And expensive. How about a place a little more subtle?" he tapped his chin and Korra buzzed with thought.

"What about that place near the shop? That Fire Nation themed place. Not too bad." Bolin's eyes suddenly lit up and Mako grinned at his brother's sudden enthusiasm.

"Alright, that it is. C'mon, lets go. Having a little bit of fun could be a good thing for all of us." Korra suddenly beamed and she pulled out her phone.

"I can invite Asami!" she said, excitement dripping with every word. Mako scowled.

"Thought it would be more fun with just the three of us. I thought of this so that we could get our minds _off _women." Korra shrugged and texted her friend.

**K**: sami! me and the guys are heading out to the bar tonight :) wanna come?

It took a moment before Korra finally got a reply, and her excitement died as she read the message.

**A**: Sorry korra im really busy :/ lots of work to do tonight. maybe another time? 

**K**: thats fine! :) and ya, maybe

Korra put her phone away and gave Mako a look. "Alright, it'll just be us." Mako snorted and playfully shoved Korra.

"Go get dressed. You look like shit." Korra shrugged and walked off to the steps. Her hair was a mess and she wore a stained gray shirt with RCU's symbol on it, and the shirt had a hole on the back, and she wore her white shorts from the other day that were too small for her. Once she was up in her room she gazed around what she had.

"Hm…" she grabbed her black slacks and slid them on. They hugged her toned legs enough to show them off, and Korra nodded as she checked them in the mirror. She stripped herself of her shirt and tossed it aside, releasing a breath as she searched for something to wear over her body. She found a black vest threw it onto her bed. _I'll wear that over this, _Korra found a vivid blue shirt and threw it on, digging around her closet for a tie. When she found one, she grunted with success and put it on slowly, getting slightly confused halfway through but somehow managing. Grinning with contempt, she grabbed her vest and pulled it over her shoulders. She turned to her mirror and fixed her hair in it. Nodding, she walked out the room.

When she made it to the bathroom, Bolin was already there, grooming his hair. Korra rolled her eyes and grabbed her toothbrush, applying toothpaste and shoving the stick into her mouth. Bolin made a sound and Korra looked up at him.

"Look who decided to look fancy!" Korra rolled her eyes, bumping Bolin lightly with her hip.

"Look at yourself, Mr. Bowtie." Bolin laughed and adjusted his outfit.

"Whatever. Is Mako done yet?" Korra spit out the paste and reached toward a bottle of body spray, spraying herself once and setting it back down.

"Dunno. Why don't you go and check?" Korra pulled out her phone and took a selfie with a scowling Bolin in the background and chuckled as she sent it to Jinora, Opal and Asami.

Mako's voice rang out through their house seconds after the words left Korra's mouth.

"Are you two ladies ready yet?" he called, clearly impatient. Korra rolled her eyes and the two walked out the bathroom, switching the light off as they made their way.

"Alright, alright, we're coming."

x

Bolin strut through the doors of the bar they chose. The lighting from outside immediately dimmed, Korra blinking as her eyes adjusted. A large bar greeted them, and casual seats were further down the room, though people seemed more attracted to the bar, several people clustered around, causal flirting, sober and drunk laughing, music playing. The three of them walked deeper in, smiles pulling at their lips. They sat down at the bar, and Korra got something pretty light while Bolin went hard. Korra chuckled and rolled her eyes, turning to Mako.

"How much do you want to bet I'll bring someone home tonight?" he murmured, eyes scanning everyone in his surroundings. Korra cocked a brow.

"Fifteen bucks." Mako smirked and stood.

"Guess I'd better get started then?" Korra raised her chin at Mako.

"Go ahead, try." The man in front of her put on his best confidant look and walked over to an attractive woman, blonde locks falling over her shoulders. She gave him a look and they both sat down, a sly look on the woman's face. Korra snorted and turned away to face Bolin.

"Must suck not being able to hit on anyone, huh, Bo?" Korra teased, taking a few sips from her drink. Bolin shrugged and took another sip of his already half-empty glass.

"I mean, it's whatever. Opal's great, I can just hit on her." Bolin took a final sip and asked for another, his drink coming within seconds.

"Yeah, but it's more fun if you have a variety of people to flirt with. And see the result of each." Korra finished off her drink, and as Bolin did, asked for another. Bolin shrugged as he downed his beer.

"Meh. Opal's all I need," Korra smiled and shoved Bolin's shoulder affectionately.

"Aw, look at you. All in love." Bolin swatted at her and chuckled.

"Whatever, I saw the way you and Asami looked at each other when she came over." He shot back, raising an accusing brow. Korra shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Alright, alright. You got me." She chuckled, watching as Bolin again, downed his beer, asking for a third. "Whoa now, Bolin. Does Opal's absence bother you that much?" he nodded curtly as he took big sips of his new glass. Korra huffed in laughter, watching him. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Don't get drunk without me, alright?" Bolin laughed and swatted at her as she walked off, navigating through the crowd of people to reach her destination. Once she finally managed to get to the bathroom, she released a small sigh of relief, and headed towards the sink, turning the water on. She sighed again and splashed her face. The thought of Asami made Korra feel drunk, and she needed to wash the feeling away for tonight. _Just the three of us tonight. Without any women. _Korra reminded herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Natural alarm shot through her as a dark smudge entered her peripherals. She glanced over to see what it was and her gaze rested on a woman not too much taller than Korra, wearing a green dress that hugged her body, cutting at her mid-thigh. She wore black stockings that went deeper into her dress cut, and she had black hair that was draped over her shoulders. She fixed herself in the mirror, an extremely irritated expression fixed her face and it was in an angry scowl, and she sighed and grumbled.

"Lousy date." She mumbled, barely audible. Korra arched a brow.

"Take it you've had a rough date?" the woman turned to look at her, and Korra felt interest spur within her. Below her eye was a dot, and her eyes were a striking green. She scanned Korra with those eyes and sat up straight, blowing out a puff of air.

"Yeah. Got ditched, had to pay for all the shit he got." She shook her head rubbed her temple. "This is exactly why I don't go on dates," she murmured, mostly to herself. Korra grinned.

"I know how that feels," she chuckled. "been too long since I've had one for that reason." Korra casually let her eyes browse the woman close to her, and she couldn't help but be impressed at her toned body and attractive features. There was a short silence, and the woman cocked her head at Korra, giving her a look. Korra couldn't believe the heat that ran to her face when she did so.

"See something you like?" she said. Korra's words got stuck in her throat and she coughed.

"Uh-" Korra had to release a large breath of air to regain herself. "Sorry." she laughed, turning back to the mirror and fixing her tie. _Okay but what the hell? What is wrong with me? I like _Asami, _I don't have time for flirty shit. _The woman laughed and Korra froze at the sound. She tightened her tie, breathing in slowly.

"It's cool, I was checking you out too, so we're even." Korra grinned and gave the woman an intrigued expression. They made short eye contact before the green-eyed woman shrugged. Korra chuckled lightly and leaned over the counter of the sink.

"You seem interesting; 'don't meet a lot of people like that in bars. Mostly drunks who are just looking for someone to sleep with." The woman smirked.

"Who says I'm not either of those?" she swatted and Korra laughed. "Kidding. But yeah, I see where you're coming from- though, it isn't always a bad thing that some people are searching for a fling." Korra's heart lurched and her eyes brightened, and they stared at one another for a moment. "I'm Kuvira." Korra gave her a nod and grinned.

"Korra." Kuvira nodded slowly.

"Korra, huh? That's nice to say." Korra's brow twitched when she said that. She liked the sound of Kuvira saying her name for some strange reason. She smirked.

"Maybe you should say it more often, then." Kuvira opened her mouth to speak, but several drunken women burst into the bathroom, laughing and being loud, and Kuvira made a distasteful expression at them. "Maybe the bathroom isn't the best place to carry conversation?" Korra spoke, attempting to make her voice heard over the loud girls. Kuvira chuckled and they walked out the bathroom, trying to navigate through the swarm of people again. _It seems like _more _people are here. _Korra huffed and they sat down at the spot Korra was at before she had left, and Bolin was nowhere to be found, nor was Mako. Korra rolled her eyes at her roommates.

"So, tell me more about yourself, _Kuvira." _Kuvira took a seat beside Korra and grinned at her. She ordered something pretty heavy, and Korra ordered the same thing.

"Not much to tell." Kuvira murmured, taking a few sips. "Grew up over in Zaofu, went to University there, moved over to the City about a year after graduating. I'm a bartender, too. Boring life. Haven't dated in awhile." Korra raised a brow at Kuvira.

"A really good friend of mine just flew back to Zaofu! She grew up there, too." Kuvira seemed interested.

"Really? What's her name?" 

"Opal Beifong," Kuvira made an expression and huffed.

"A Beifong? Interesting. I used to work for them." She took a few heavy gulps of her beer. Korra nearly flinched out of her skin when Kuvira shifted towards Korra, and leaned in, pressing her knee against Korra's. "Enough about me, what about you? What're you all about?" Korra released a breath and she gulped down half of her glass.

"Born and raised in the South, then transferred over here during high. Met my two roomies during freshmen year and we're still living together to this day. We came here together but Spirits know where they even are right now. One of them is trying to get lucky and the other one, who knows." Kuvira smirked and raised a brow.

"Interesting. I'm sure if that one doesn't get lucky, one of them will," Korra didn't need Kuvira to repeat herself to understand what she meant, so instead she ordered another beer after chugging the rest of what she had left.

"Will they?" she managed after a second. Kuvira grinned and laughed.

"Wanna play a game a friend and I used to play back in college?" Kuvira asked, finally turning away from Korra, the contact of their skin breaking. Disappointment hit Korra hard, and she was surprised at the amount of it that whirled through her.

"Which of us can take more shots before we pussy out." Korra grunted in laughter.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she smirked at Kuvira, and raised a brow. Kuvira simply met her gaze.

"So, I'm assuming you're gonna pussy out?" Kuvira met Korra with a challenging gaze.

"Never. Just let me finish this," Korra took a breath and downed the rest of her beer, which happened to be a lot. A warm feeling began to fizz around Korra's body, and she released a long breath as the lights around her suddenly became more interesting. "O-kay, lets get started." She slurred. Words suddenly became harder to form, but Korra didn't think anything of it. The bartender slid two shot glasses towards the women in front of him and both Kuvira and Korra finished them within seconds.

"Keep 'em going." Kuvira said to the man, and he nodded, sliding four more out. Korra grabbed her two glasses and downed them both, Kuvira already done. Korra snorted and the man slid out another pair, and they continued to do this for eight more shots each. Korra groaned and Kuvira attempted to hide her pain, but wasn't succeeding. The lights around Korra were brighter and swirled ever so slightly, and her body felt warm. She grunted and slid her vest off, revealing her blue shirt and tie.

"s'hot in herre," Korra said, words seeming so difficult to pronounce. Kuvira simply stared at her, her green eyes gleaming with interest. She exhaled a slow breath and laughed.

"Is'nt it?" the woman managed, turning so that her entire body faced Korra. They made short eye contact and Kuvira leaned in, placing her hand on Korra's thigh. "Mnn- K'rra," Kuvira slurred, and Korra suddenly felt _even _hotter as Kuvira's hand caressed her leg.

"H-mnn?" Korra breathed, reaching out to Kuvira and trailing her hands over the woman's arms. She trailed her hand up Kuvira's arm and over her shoulder, taking in the feel of her smooth skin. She bit the inside of her mouth as her hand continued to trail up and landed on her neck, and over her jawline to her chin. She tilted her chin up and Kuvira drunkenly grinned, and leaned forward, intentionally avoiding Korra's lips and instead dipping her face into Korra's neck, kissing the skin there gently. Korra bit her lip and let her hands explore Kuvira further, trailing her hands over her back, through her hair and up her thighs. Her head swam, she was slightly confused about her surroundings but she stopped pondering about it when Kuvira suddenly took Korra's flesh into her mouth and started sucking on it. Korra choked on a moan that she attempted to keep down, and she tensed, squeezing the woman's thighs. Suddenly, a smudge moved close to Korra and Kuvira, and she locked eyes with a very frustrated, confused and slightly jealous Mako.

"Korra, we're getting you two out of here. Bolin is _drunk _and _crying_, and you?..." Kuvira released herself from Korra's neck and raised her eyebrows at Mako, turning to Korra and slipping her arms around her neck, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Korra grunted with surprise and shuddered as she slid her tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she began to kiss her harder, and Mako snapped her out of her lustful daze. "Uh- lady, sorry, but we've gotta go." He grabbed Korra's wrist and tugged her away from Kuvira. Her gaze was clouded with intoxication and she laughed, waving at Korra. Korra's heartbeat was insane and she waved quite sloppily back at her. Mako sighed irritably and pulled her away, and they stepped out of the bar, fresh cool night air waking Korra up slightly. Calm, chilly air entered her lungs and she pulled her arm out of Mako's grip, insisting that she could walk on her own. Mako stared at her and nodded, Bolin's crying intensifying. Once they settled into their car, Mako took the wheel, with Korra in the passenger's seat.

They drove in silence for several minutes; the sound of Bolin's excessive crying was all that interrupted the silence.

"So… who was the lady you were with? I thought you were all for Asami." Realization and guilt slammed into Korra, hard, so hard that she flinched. Her head began to throb and she groaned.

"mm'fuck! Her'ame's Kuvira- she, she took an aw_ful _amount of interest in me wh-when we met in the uh, bathroom. We had'sm shots and wham." Korra explained, not sure if she as making any sense. Mako snorted and shook his head.

"Alright, Korra. I can already tell there's a storm coming." Korra groaned in sync with Bolin's sudden groan.

x

Korra awoke to an agonizing pain in her head. Her skull throbbed with each painful jolt that shot across her brain. She groaned and refused to move. Opening her eyes, her vision was blurry at first but her pupils gradually took in her surroundings. Sighing, Korra turned on her side and reached for her phone. When she turned it on, her heart stopped and a sudden spasm of pain shot through her head, causing a painful series of throbbing. Korra groaned in realization. There was a reminder on her phone that read "Work at nine today". Korra hesitantly looked at the time on her phone and shot out of her bed when she read the time. _It's already noon! _She snatched the water and three Advil's Mako had left for her, popping all three of the small circles into her mouth and downing the entire glass. _No time for a shower, I guess. _Korra thought, her head throbbing in her skull, each wave of pain affecting her entire body in some way. After a few moments of searching, Korra finally found her uniform and threw on the black jeans and blue shirt. Grunting with irritation, she ran into the bathroom and clumsily and quickly brushed her teeth. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _Korra spat out the paste, wiping her lips with her forearm. She grabbed the deodorant and quickly and sloppily put some one, spraying some body spray on herself to make sure she didn't smell at all from not showering. Huffing, she raced out of the bathroom and quickly slipped on her shoes, snatching her phone and jolted downstairs. Mako was there, making breakfast.

"Oh, you're up. How-" He was cut off by Korra making a sound of distress.

"No time to explain, Mako- I'm already late as fuck!" Korra didn't stop to let Mako hear her full sentence; she was already out the door as she finished. She practically threw herself into her Satomobile, turning it on as fast as she could and speeding down the road, slowing gradually so that she wouldn't get pulled over. _Kya is going to _kill _me! _

Once Korra had finally arrived at Avatar's Spirit, it was already almost one. Korra entered slowly, flinching at the length of the line at the front. Kya was up front, clearly stressed out. When she saw Korra she sent her a furious look, finishing off one customer as Korra came running up to the front.

"Kya! I am so, _so _sorry!" The older woman scowled at her in anger.

"I asked a simple favor, Korra, and you come in _hours _late? What the hell! Look at this line! I barely could get one customer handled!" Korra flinched at her boss' scolding, and another painful wave surged through her head.

"I know, and I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, I-"

"Oh, I know very well it's your fault! Get your ass up front and finish the job!" Korra sighed and nodded, turning toward a confused customer.

"Hi, welcome to Avatar's Spirit…"

x 

After a few several hours, Korra sighed in irritation. She watched as the sun draped slowly behind the mountains, bright orange light washing the land. _Working on Sunday? Why did I ever agree to that! I could be hanging out on the couch with Bolin and Mako right now. _She sighed again and shifted, tired of standing for as long as she had. A new customer walked through the doors and Korra froze in her spot, astonishment hitting Korra hard, causing another spasm of pain. The last person Korra had expected to see walked through the doors, staring back at Korra with equal surprise.

"Kuvira?.." Korra managed. Kuvira shifted uncomfortably and slowly made her way up front.

"Um, hi. I didn't know you worked here." She was wearing a simple gray V-neck with black jeans, her hair pulled back in a large messy braid. Her eyes were hazy with exhaust and pain. Korra blinked at her.

"I, uh- I normally only work during the week. I've never seen you come here before." Kuvira snorted at that.

"I come every Sunday night." She said, anxiously avoiding eye contact. _She must be shy after what happened last night… _Korra tensed as the memory of Kuvira pressing herself against Korra, kissing her…

"I see. So, you gonna order?" Korra teased playfully, Kuvira visibly flinching.

"Uh, sorry. I'll just have a chi tea latte." Korra nodded and placed the order to whoever was making the orders.

"Um, so how are you feeling? What happened when you got home?" Korra asked, part of her wanting to extend their time talking. Kuvira seemed surprise at Korra's sudden interest and she shrugged.

"Well, since my date was the one that drove me there I had to get a taxi. When I got home I just passed out pretty much. Had a hangover when I woke up." Korra chuckled.

"Ah. Yeah, my friend nagged me for a while and I fell asleep imminently. Woke up a few hours late for work plus a hangover. Wasn't the best." Kuvira laughed and Korra felt her heart tighten at the sound. She handed Kuvira her drink and Kuvira took a sip of it before sighing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Kuvira murmured, shifting slightly. Surprise shot through Korra.

"You're leaving so soon?" Kuvira and her made short eye contact before she replied.

"I've gotta be somewhere," she looked down at her chi and tapped the cup. "I don't normally stay when I come here, I just grab a drink and leave." Korra nodded.

"Alright, well… see you, then." They smiled lightly at each other, Kuvira turning heel and walking awkwardly out of the shop. Korra sighed and slouched forward.

x

"Hey, I'm home." Korra called through her house when she got home. Naga ran up to her and Korra smiled as she brushed her hand through the dog's fur. She parted from Naga and walked deeper into the house. Mako was on the couch with Bolin, who was, of course, on his phone texting Opal with a childish grin on his face.

"Where were you all day? Work?" Korra sighed and nodded.

"I was late. Got an earful- and get this: _Kuvira _was there." Mako stared at her, mildly confused.

"I'm guessing that was that one lady from last night?" he asked, humor coating his tone. Korra sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Yeah, that one." Mako laughed and turned his attention back to the TV screen.

"I guess you've got your hands full." Korra stared at her roommate, sudden realization hitting her.

"But guess who doesn't?" she leaned over the couch and shoved her hand in his face. "And guess who owes me fifteen bucks?" Mako scowled and groaned.

"Fine. My wallet's on the island." Korra laughed and stood up, walking over to Mako's wallet and pulling out the amount she needed.

"This is why you don't bet with me, Mako," she sighed, stretching her hands into the air and arching her back. Seconds after stretching, a wave of grogginess overcame Korra. "I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower then get some sleep. Night, guys." Mako raised his arm in the air.

"Night." He called, Bolin murmuring something that sounded like 'night'. Korra smiled and headed up the steps. She sighed when she made it to the bathroom and stripped her clothing off, turning the water on and waiting for it to go hot. After a few moments of waiting, Korra slid into the shower, relishing in the sensation of water pattering against her skin. She reflected on the last few days of her life. Her face heated at the memory of her and Asami in Asami's Satomobile, then Asami in general. She sighed, closing her eyes at the memory of sitting on the couch with the guys and her, Asami pressed up against her, Korra holding her, the laughs they all shared. She thought about seeing Opal, seeing Jinora. She chuckled at a few awkward moments they all shared. She was contempt with her life when she thought about it. Then Kuvira entered her mind, what happened last night and earlier today. She sighed and shook herself, reaching for the soap. _I'm sure that was my last encounter with her. I'm still head over heels for Asami. _Korra sighed, wondering if that was true. _I need to get myself together. _


	6. Wait, what?

Korra sighed and arched her back into a stretch as she stood behind a cash register. She began to rub her eyes when another customer walked through the doors, and she sleepily removed her hands from her face to welcome the customer; but when she got a look at the customer her heart flipped. Asami had walked in, looking equally as tired and holding a few files of work. Korra smiled brightly, warm affection coursing through her veins.

"Hey," Asami said, loose strands of black hair falling over her face.

"Hey yourself. The usual?" Asami nodded, and Korra put the order in as Asami handed her the needed amount of money. "So, how are things?" Korra awkwardly said after a moment of silence. Asami sighed and moved her hair from her face.

"Stressful. Long. Frustrating." She shrugged before she continued, rubbing her temple. "Usual stuff. Nothing new." A smile played at her face and Korra raised a brow. "How about we have a picnic date over at the forest? That would make all my stress," Asami leaned in and pecked Korra. A jolt shot up Korra at the feel of Asami's lips on her, even if faint. She felt her face heat and she grinned like an idiot. "go away." Asami still hadn't leaned back and Korra laughed, somewhat nervously. She handed Asami her coffee when her coworker handed it to her and cleared her throat.

"Definitely! When?" Asami leaned back and looked off in thought for a second then quickly turned back to Korra.

"Is Saturday evening is alright?" she suggested, and Korra pondered it for a quick second before she replied.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Asami smiled.

"Great! It'll be great," she sent Korra a small wave as she turned to seat herself. Korra sighed in pure swoon over the woman and gazed after her for a moment. The glee on her face when she was with Korra had disappeared as she sorted through her work. The expression on her face was uncomfortable to Korra since she just wanted to see the woman smiling and laughing. Korra sighed lightly, shifting so that she was leaning against the material in front of her. She watched the clock as it ticked ever so slowly, her lunch break only about forty minutes away. She groaned quietly and shifted so that she stood up straight.

Once the forty minutes had finally passed, Kya had released her and Korra happily hopped over the counter and made her way to Asami. Asami barely noticed Korra and looked up at her, a less concerned look on her features when she approached.

"What's up?" she murmured, and Korra smiled.

"Wanna head over to my place for break? I usually hang out over there on my own around now but since you're here and all…" she trailed off, slipping Asami a hopeful glance. Asami gave Korra a small smile, one that made Korra's heart flip.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff." _Score! _Korra thought, grinning as Asami stood and gathered herself.

"I'll be waiting out front." Asami nodded to Korra and Korra headed out of the shop, relishing in the cool air that welcomed her as she stepped out. She took a deep breath, taking in as much of the fresh air as she could. Not a single cloud drifted over the vast blue sky over Korra's head, and she smiled. _Today's gonna be good. _

x

As Korra opened the door to her house, a very excited Naga came rushing forward, greeting Korra quickly but turning to Asami with more interest. Korra chuckled as she sniffed the woman and wagged her tail uncontrollably. Asami smiled and ran her fingers through Naga's fur.

"Someone's excited to see me, I guess." She said while rubbing Naga's head. Korra snorted and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"She's always excited." Naga huffed a light bark and Asami giggled, pulling away from the large dog. Naga turned and sped through the rest of the house, turning to look over her shoulder as Asami and Korra followed more slowly behind.

Asami dropped her leather bag holding her paperwork by Korra's couch, slumping onto it and sighing. Korra looked over the couch, her heart warming in her chest as she gazed at her. Her chest tightened and the need to wrap her arms around Asami began to climb inside of Korra's body, but she quickly pushed the urge down.

"I-I've got some snacks, beer and soda if you'd like some," Korra managed after she gathered herself, turning and walking towards the kitchen. She heard the TV switch on and assumed Asami had helped herself.

"What snacks do you have?" Asami asked, her attention half on the TV and half on Korra. Korra's jaw went slack as she opened her and the boys' snack compartment. They were low on snacks, by the look of it. _Note to self: go grocery shopping. _

"Uhh, we've got some…" Korra brushed an old bag of chips that haven't been opened in a few months aside, and behind it was a pack of Earth Kingdom pretzels. Korra hummed as she grabbed them. _These look fine. _"Pretzels?" Asami grunted and shook her head.

"I'll just have some beer. What do you have?" Korra snorted and turned away from her pitiful snack numbers and opened the pretzel bag.

"You're lame, I'll just eat them myself. Um, we have some Water Tribe stuff for the most part. There's like two cans of Dragon's Tears left but they're kinda old…" She began to trail off as her sentence came to an end, and she grabbed the two red cans that were way outdated from the fridge and tossed them in the recycling. "Scratch that, we've got some Tribe stuff." Korra's heart pulled in her chest as Asami laughed.

"I guess I'll have that then." Korra smiled shakily and grabbed a can for her and some water for Korra. She trotted over to the couch and handed the can to Asami, who opened it and began to down it without hesitation. Korra huffed in laughter and rolled her eyes, leaning back in the couch. Her legs were splayed out over Asami's, and they sat in silence for a few several minutes as the TV flashed a random cartoon. Asami sighed and leaned further into the couch, placing her hand over Korra's shin- an action that made Korra nearly leap out of her skin. Her face heated up in embarrassment as Asami's green eyes twinkled with amusement. She leaned further into the couch to hide her face but Asami giggled anyway. "What's up with you?" she asked, raking her nails lightly over Korra's skin.

"Um- what are you doing, first of all. That should be the answer to your question." Korra mumbled, arching a brow at Asami. Asami shrugged and took her hand away.

"How long is your break?" she asked instead, and Korra eyed her suspiciously.

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon." Asami replied as she took her phone out to check the time but quickly turning it off and bringing it back to her pocket. Korra grunted.

"About another hour, minus the drive. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I was just curious, jeez." Asami made a face at Korra and took a sip from her can. Korra made a sound.

"Suuure, Asami." Korra sat up and reached for the pretzels she had placed near Asami and leaned back down, stuffing her hand into the bag while eyeing Asami. Asami glanced back at Korra and snorted.

"You make it seem like I wanted to murder you or something in your spare time." She said, laughing lightly. Korra's throat tightened at the sound of her laughter, no matter how faint it was. It was music to her ears. Korra smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows. I've only known you for a few several weeks; for all I know, I could be your next victim." Asami rolled her eyes and reached for the pretzels in Korra hands, Korra reaching after them as she pulled them from her reach.

"_O_kayMs. Paranoid," she laughed, bringing a few pretzels to her mouth.

"I thought you didn't want any!" Korra reached forward in attempt to snatch the snacks from Asami, but Asami pulled the back from Korra again. Korra pouted and leaned back with a thump. "That's not fair, y'know." Asami grinned and shrugged, grabbing another handful of pretzels.

x

Korra sighed as she stepped into her house, yawning and stretching her shoulder blades. She smiled as Naga ran up to her happily, and Korra scratched her chin.

"Hey girl." Korra flinched as she heard Bolin suddenly cheer at Korra's arrival. She grinned and shook her head, walking deeper into the two-story building to find out what the hype was. _I wonder what it is this time. _Three balloons were floating around the living room, one red, one blue and one green. Korra arched a brow as even Mako had a grin on his face. Bolin frowned at Korra when he saw her still-confused scowl.

"Every year, Korra." He shook his head at her and threw a party hat at her.

"What?"

"Bo's got a point." Even Mako was siding with Bolin.

"What? What am I forgetting?" Bolin rolled his eyes and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Tomorrow is our _fourteenth_ friendiversary, dummy! Fourteen years ago, you got lost in the halls and were late as hell to class, and the only reason you arrived at all is because of me!" Korra raised her eyebrows as it hit her. She grinned and hugged Bolin back.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. What're we gonna do this year?" She asked as Bolin pulled away, beaming. He glanced back at Mako.

"It's Mako's turn to decide what we're doing. What'll we do, big bro?" Mako grinned and grabbed the red balloon, pulling the string and causing the balloon to bounce in the air.

"I was thinking we could watch a bunch cartoons til sunhigh then hang out at the school's football field for a few hours then hit the bar when the sun sets? By the way, Korra, I already contacted Kya. She said you can have tomorrow off as long as you fill in on Sunday again." Korra grunted in approval.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go splash some water in my face real fast though. Kinda tired." Bolin swatted at Korra.

"Whoever falls asleep first will get a dick drawn on their face!" he called to Korra as she walked away.

"Better not fall asleep then, Bolin." She laughed as she heard Bolin yell something back at her, but distance muffled his voice. She walked to their bathroom and rubbed her eyes, turning the cold handle on the sink and splashing the chilly water onto her eyes and cheeks. The chill seeped deep into her skin and she squinted as the cold spread to her neck. She walked to her room and tore her blue shirt and jeans off, debating on removing her bra or not. Finally coming with the conclusion to not take it off, she grabbed her Republic City University sweats and pulled them on, grabbing a white top and slipping it on. She rubbed her eyes again and huffed, standing and stepping out into the hall again. Once she was downstairs, she could hear Bolin and Mako bickering over what to watch. She rolled her eyes and took a seat to the corner of her couch, away from the two boys. She pulled out her phone and glanced down at the messages she had received from Jinora, Opal and Asami through today. Not much had been said today so Korra put her phone down and scoffed as the two in front of her continued to debate.

"Okay- why don't we vote on what to watch first?" She decided, and Mako scowled.

"It's _my _turn to choose what we do this year- Bolin threw cake in my face last year! I can't pick a cartoon to watch?" Mako grumbled, shouldering his brother away. Korra grunted lightly.

"Yeah, he's got a point, Bolin," she kicked him lightly with her heel and grinned when he groaned and leaned into the couch. "oh, man up you baby." He crossed his arms and grumbled. Mako sighed irritably as he turned the show he wanted to watch on.

"Are we ready now?" he murmured. Korra grinned and leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable.

"Fire it up!"

x

A sore, exhausted feeling tightened itself around Korra's muscles, and her throat was dry but excessively wet at the same time. Her eyes felt sore and her chest was tight. She slowly lifted herself from the couch to observe her surroundings. She scowled as her eyes scanned a dead-asleep Mako and a passed-out, facedown asleep Bolin who was snoring. There was black ink on his cheek that indicated the penis she and Mako had sketched onto his face. She rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting up and wiping her mouth. Her skin felt dry and the scent of a sleepy afternoon nap was in the air. She glanced down at the pillow that she had just lifted herself from, and a puddle of drool was present on it. She grunted and grabbed the pillow, turning it over so that the clean side showed. She rubbed her sore eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _When did I fall asleep?... _a pale orange sun beamed through the blinds of her house, and soft birdsong was distant. She looked around for her phone and groaned when she didn't find it. She sighed and slung herself clumsily over the edge of her bed, standing up on wobbly feet.

"Korra?.." Korra flinched when Mako's sudden deep voice interrupted the almost silence air. He sounded sleepy and heavy- as if he was in some form of pain. She turned back to him, misery still occupying her limbs. "Mn'hat time is it?..." he mumbled, and suddenly Bolin groaned loudly, sitting up ever so slowly.

"Guys!" he groaned, finally upright. "_Shhh _and-and get dressed. We've g'tta start 'aday." Korra scowled at Bolin and rubbed her temple. She rolled her eyes and grinned at the large penis drawn on his cheek.

"Bolin," Mako sighed, shaking his head at his sibling who had dried drool all over his face, smearing the ink on his cheek. "have you seen yourself?" Mako was

starting to sound like himself and Korra was still standing. Bolin shook his head and pointed to the stairs.

"G_o_! Guys, shower. Today's gonna be good." He slowly stood and stretched, throwing his arms into the air and groaning. "How long were we asleep?" Mako snorted and exchanged a grin with Korra.

"Korra and I? Like an hour. Maybe an hour and a half. _You? _About five." Bolin glared at Mako.

"Five as in… five _minutes? _Seconds?" Korra snatched a pillow and chucked it at Bolin.

"No- five _hours _you idiot. You fell asleep when we were like halfway through the first season." Bolin pouted and removed the pillow from his face.

"All we could hear was your snoring, and when you didn't wake up, we decided to get creative." Mako said, leaning forward and patting Bolin's cheek. Bolin groaned.

"That's not fair! Korra was supposed to fall asleep first." Bolin rubbed his cheek with the heel of his hand aggressively and Korra huffed.

"I'm surprised I wasn't. _I'm _the one who gets home at eleven every night." Korra shook her head at Bolin's failed attempt at cleaning himself. "But Bo's got a point; we should clean up and get ready for today. What're we gonna bring to the school?" She turned to Mako, who pondered for a moment.

"A pack of beers and some chips."

"What if the kids are there?" Bolin sighed, slumping back into the couch. "That would ruin everything." He groaned, and Mako shrugged.

"Then the kids will be there. I doubt it though, literally the only time we were out on the field was after school, even during the spring. So, it isn't an issue. Now hurry up and clean yourselves- you both stink." Mako scrunched his nose at Bolin and Korra laughed as Bolin stuck his tongue out at Mako.

x

Korra stepped out of the shower, steam filling the small space of her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, turning to her blurred mirror and rubbing her eyes. The damp and quiet air was almost relaxing; the quiet dripping of small water droplets hitting the floor was the only sound that broke the air. The scent of soap was all that could be detected, and Korra inhaled the humid steam, enjoying the feel of her moist hair sticking to her neck and shoulders. She embraced the silence, but flinched as Bolin impatiently banged on the door.

"C'mon, Korra, you've been in there forever!" he groaned. Korra grinned and unwrapped the towel from herself, placing it on her head and drying her hair out.

"That's what the loser gets, Bo," Korra murmured. "next time don't fall asleep first." After her hair was decently dry, she wrapped the towel back around her body. She slung the door open, raising a brow at Bolin as he stared at her. "Alright. Go in." She shook her head and walked into her room further down the hall. She tossed the towel onto her bed and slipped into her underclothing. Her bones were still sore from staying up all night, so she grabbed something that would be quick to put on and something that required little thought. Pulling her white RCU hoodie over her head, she slumped back onto her bed, sighing. Her entire body was still sore. Today was going to be fun, but honestly, she couldn't wait to sleep. Slowly getting back up, she grabbed her blue jeans and slipped them on. _Good enough. _

Once everyone was done fixing themselves, they all ended up downstairs, leaning over the island in the kitchen.

"So we're gonna be drinking beer all day and then we're gonna hit the bar?" Korra murmured. "I'm not sure if I'm up for getting drunk." Mako scowled at her.

"You don't have to. You can just have a little at a time." Korra rolled her eyes at him and stood up straight.

"We'd better get going, then. Do we have everything?" Korra murmured, yawning. Bolin nodded and started heading towards the door.

"Let's get going then! It's already like noon." As Korra began to walk toward the door, she glanced back at a sad Naga. She smiled and pat her head.

"We'll be back soon, girl." Naga whined and plopped down onto her stomach. Korra walked out of the door and into the fresh crisp air.

x

The sun yawned behind the mountains as Korra leaned back on the bleachers she sat on. It was relaxing, watching the sun drown in the sky and shower the land with its beauty. A soft breeze occupied the air, but other than that, only the sound of laughter from teens and busses driving off disrupted the peaceful moment. Bolin exhaled softly and stretched.

"This is the stuff right here. Mako, remember when we were on the football team? And there was that cheerleader girl who was all googly-eyed for you?" Mako grunted in response to Bolin and Korra shook her head, taking a sip from her beer.

"Yeah, then he cheated on me with her, the jerk." Korra murmured, and Bolin laughed, Mako sinking into his seat.

"Will you ever let ago of that? It was over a decade ago!" Mako groaned, and Korra laughed, taking another sip.

"_Never._" Bolin laughed, patting Mako's shoulder.

"Poor guy." He chuckled. Mako scowled and rubbed his temple.

"You're no better, Korra, what's up with you and Kuvira and Asami? The hell is that." Korra flinched at his comment and she downed the rest of her beer, reaching for another one. Her fourth for today.

"I-It-that's different," she stammered, starting on the can. Mako scoffed and arched a brow at her.

"And how is it different?" 

"None of us are dating. We are simply just," she shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "adults. We're adults who-"

"You're friends with benefits, is what you are." Bolin teased, poking Korra's side accusingly. Korra's face heated and she pushed him.

"W-shu-shut up, Bo!" Korra continued to down her beer in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I haven't slept with either of them." Mako grinned and shoved Korra with his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you want to." he mused, Bolin laughing behind him. Korra threw her empty can at Mako, and he groaned as it hit his forehead.

"That's what you deserve you bully," she grumbled, sipping her beer. Bolin laughed harder. Mako groaned and rubbed his head.

"All laughter aside, you're gonna have to decide on which of them you want, Korra. You can't have both, so don't-"

"I never said I wanted them both! Jeez, Mako, don't assume stuff…" Korra sunk into her hoodie, gazing down at the vast field in front of them. _I don't want to choose, though. Ugh! Whatever, I'll just keep seeing Asami. _Mako simply stared at her and sighed, rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"O-K, Korra. Whatever you say." He shook his head and leaned back, taking a sip from his drink. "Should we start heading to the bar? It's pretty late." Bolin imminently shot up.

"Yes! Let's get out of here." Mako and Korra exchanged slightly confused glances but they nonetheless stood up and gathered their snacks and drinks.

"Why're you so excited?" Korra laughed, confused on his suddenly excited

behavior. 

"Going to the bar is always a promising thing." Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

"You _have _a girlfriend."

"That isn't why, stupid." Bolin shot back. Mako grinned.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Every time we go you get drunk as hell and start crying." Korra laughed and bumped shoulders with Mako. Bolin scowled at them.

"Whatever, guys. Just hurry your asses up, I feel like something exciting is gonna happen tonight. Something excited always happens on this day." The three of them were already halfway down the bleachers by now. _He has a point… _Korra thought, glancing up at the darkening sky. Last year they had met Mako's ex girlfriend who lasted a decent amount of time and the year before that they found Naga as a puppy abandoned in the city on a stormy day. Korra grunted as she landed on the soft grass, trailing behind Mako and Bolin.

Korra settled down in Narook's bar and slouched forward. Mako was gazing around with a confused expression.

"Where did Bolin go? We've been here for less than ten minutes." He grumbled, looking irritated. Korra shrugged and played with her drink, watching the liquid swish inside the glass.

"Wow. Look who I bumped into it, yet again." A familiar voice broke Korra's thoughts and her chest tightened. She slowly looked up from her glass and simply stared at Kuvira in front of her, behind the bar table. She had her hair back again and she was wearing a black outfit- most likely her uniform. She had an unreadable expression on her face, though it was slightly smug. Korra opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Uh. You work here?" Korra finally managed after a second. Kuvira rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass, beginning to clean it.

"No, I'm just cleaning glasses for fun. Yeah, I work here. What are you doing here?" Korra's heart jumped at Kuvira's sarcasm and she grinned.

"Today's a special day for me and my roomies." Korra had totally forgotten that Mako was next to her. He pretended not to be paying attention, but that was obviously not true. She bumped shoulders with him. "Been fourteen years since we met and became friends. As for my other roommate, he… has a tendency to disappear when we visit the bar." Kuvira nodded.

"Congrats. Containing a friendship for that long definitely isn't an easy task," Kuvira said, and Korra narrowed her eyes, as there was an almost unreadable emotion behind what Kuvira had said.

"Yeah, but hey, we've lived together since college though so we get used to each other." Korra smiled at Kuvira as she attended more dishes from the people surrounding her.

"Do you want a few shots?" Kuvira eventually asked, and Korra swatted her hand.

"Nah, I've got work tomorrow, so." Kuvira grinned.

"Look at you, Ms. Responsibility." Kuvira teased, and Korra's heart felt tight again. Suddenly, Mako was paying attention.

"Uh, I'll have one if you don't mind." He murmured, leaning into their conversation. Korra shook her head and Kuvira raised her eyebrows, sliding three shot glasses towards him.

"Help yourself. You're lucky your friend and I know each other; otherwise I'd make you pay for those." Mako grinned and quickly finished the three small glasses off, and Kuvira slid another two toward him. Korra watched him indifferently and she turned back to Kuvira.

"That one's Mako. The other one's Bolin, but he's probably crying in the bathroom, drunk as hell." Korra murmured, shaking her head at the thought of her friend. Kuvira nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Mako. I'm Kuvira." Mako nodded at her introduction, but he shrugged.

"Yeah, Korra over here has spoken about you a bit so I know your name," he mumbled, and Kuvira made a 'hm' sound and slid him another shot.

"Has she?" She turned to Korra with a smirk and a cocked brow, and Korra suddenly felt hot.

"Mako is gonna get drunk off his ass if you keep passing him shots like that, y'know," Korra began carefully, "we already had some drinks today." Kuvira shrugged and slid him another. Mako made a sound that Korra couldn't really identify and she rubbed her temple. "Too late." Kuvira smirked and Korra glanced back up at her. She shrugged.

"He asked. So, what's this 'fourteen years of friendship' deal?"

"We met over at Republic City High during freshmen year and we've really hit it off since. At first, I thought I was in _love _with this idiot over here," she gently shoved Mako's shoulder and his buzzed state was reluctant to let him regain his poster. Korra rolled her eyes as she continued. "but- when we dated, he cheated on me with some cheerleader." She shook her head. "Good memories." Kuvira snorted.

"Sounds like it. What about now? Anyone special, who hasn't cheated on you yet?" she asked, and Korra's eyebrow twitched slightly; she knew what she was actually asking. Korra sighed and leaned back.

"Not… exactly. It's complicated." Korra murmured, and Kuvira huffed.

"Complicated. That's the best relationship status you can have." Korra smiled, flinching and elbowing the body that suddenly wrapped his arms around Korra. She snatched her head back at the man behind her and scowled angrily when she met a buzzed Bolin's gaze.

"Bolin, what the fuck? Get off of me, I could've killed you." Korra shoved him off and he slouched forward, collapsing into Mako. Mako sighed and stared down at Bolin, who was slumped over a chair. She frowned. Their night out had turned out pretty messy. "I'd better bring these two home before they cause a scene. I'll see you around, I guess, as I always do." she smiled and Kuvira returned the gesture.

"Later," she murmured, returning to her task. Korra grabbed Bolin and Mako's hands and practically dragged them out of the bar. Bolin was reluctant to follow her while Mako blankly followed Korra. His buzzed state definitely wasn't the prettiest and was rather confusing, but Korra ignored it. She opened the door to her Satomobile and threw Bolin in, who started to groan in protest. She sighed and sat Mako down inside the vehicle. As they were on the road, it was silent, until Bolin angrily groaned and leaned up so his head was close to Korra's. Korra moved her face away from Bolin's.

"'hooo's it g'n be K'orra? Asami or Kuvi'a? Hmmmm?" Korra stared at the road in front of her and scowled. She had to think for a moment before she knew herself. _Asami of course. _She shoved Bolin back and he groaned in protest. _It's gonna be a long way home. _

x

Asami smiled as Korra bit down into her meal. She nodded as she chewed.

"Where'd you get these? They're delicious!" Korra said after she had finished her bite. Asami and her were sitting at a picnic table deep inside in the Spirit Forest. Asami had bought wraps for the two of them along with some snacks for their date. The sun had already set and the night sky stretched out across the horizon.

"They were on the market and they looked decent, soo." Asami replied, taking another bite of her wrap- which she had to admit, was good. After a short silence, Asami decided to pipe up. "Where were you yesterday? You weren't at work." Korra gazed at Asami with a look that made her chest tighten and her blood warm.

"You missed me?" she grinned and Asami's face heated up.

"Well- I, I was just-" Asami's stammering was cut off by Korra's laughing.

"It's alright. It was me and guys' fourteenth 'friendiversary', and me so we went out. It was fun." Korra smiled as her sentence closed and bit into her sandwich. _Fourteenth? Wow. _

"What'd you do?" Asami murmured as she took another bite of her nearly-gone wrap. Korra shifted, taking a final bite of her wrap and sitting up. Her gaze travelled off, as if she was in the memory of the day.

"We stayed up all night watching some shows, and then we fell asleep, woke up, got dressed, hung out at the school's football field then headed to the bar," Korra seemed almost distracted as the memories played across her face. "…that didn't last long since Mako and Bolin ended up pretty drunk pretty fast. We brought beers the field, so." Korra finally looked up and smiled at Asami, causing butterflies swarm in her gut. Asami laughed, slightly nervously.

"Sounds like fun. What were you guys doing on the field?" Asami finished her wrap and Korra reached for a snack that Asami had brought. She shrugged and bit into a piece of bread.

"Ehh, we just sat there and reminisced, really. Bolin was throwing cans out into the field but I yelled at him for it, then threw cans at him to represent the field's feelings." Asami laughed as she pictured that and shook her head.

"Yikes." Korra smiled and nodded.

"Yep. So how are things? How's work?" Korra began, clearly trying to keep a conversation going. Asami pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Things are… lonely. And stressful. But you and the others make it better now. It's all still stressful, though." She sighed and leaned forward on her elbow, pressing her palm to her jawline and cheek. Korra sent her a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry. Is the press stressing you out?"

"That and everything else, really." Asami stood up straight and waved her hand. "But it's whatever. I'm used to it. I'm just glad I have you and the others now." She smiled and Korra smiled, almost unsure.

"If you say so. I'm always here if you need it." The butterflies in Asami's stomach only multiplied and she nodded shakily. Korra grinned, opening her mouth to speak again. "Speaking of; how about you come and hang out with the guys and I at my place tonight? It'd be a blast." Asami almost replied too fast.

"Yeah, definitely!" Korra beamed and Asmai's heart warmed at the sight of her. 

"Cool! Why don't we head over there now? We've pretty much been here all day, anyway." Asami nodded in agreement. She started gathering their scraps and trash to throw them away, and Korra stood and adjusted herself. They had a long way to walk until they made it to Asami's Satomobile, so they walked side-by-side in the dark for a few several minutes in silence.

"So, I'm guessing the guys are home?" Asami spoke, deciding to break the silence. Korra grunted in response, nodding her head.

"Yeah, they probably won't be expecting you to be there, so uh… heads up, I guess." She threw her hands up into the air and arched her body into a stretch. She groaned as her sore muscles pulled and relaxed after a moment. Asami smiled.

"Don't worry."

x

"Bolin, we watch this movie like every month. C'mon, lets watch something else for once, jeez." Korra grumbled as she, Asami, Bolin and Mako pondered on what to watch. Bolin pouted and leaned back into their leather couch.

"Fine, have it your way." He mumbled, and Mako rolled his eyes. Asami simply stared and smiled at the trio and the way the interacted with each other. It was amusing. Korra dug through a box full of movies and finally settled on something. She pulled it out and showed it to everyone.

"How about this?" she suggested. Asami made a quiet sound of approval as she gazed at the case- it was some action movie based off of the Fire Nation's bumpy history. Mako nodded and Bolin shrugged.

"Whatever." He mused, clearly still up for his idea. Korra rolled her eyes and took the CD from the case and slid it into their VarrickStation. She stepped away from the console and slumped back onto the couch, beside Asami. Asami's heart quickened as her and Korra's arms brushed and their shoulders pressed together.

Three hours had passed, and the movie finally came to the end. Asami was pressed up against Korra who yawned, and Bolin got up and began to walk away as the credits rolled. Mako slowly got up after him.

"That was a good movie." he yawned, stretching. "Night, Korra." Korra inclined her head to him and grunted in response. Asami looked over at Korra who was clearly pretty tired, considering it was one in the morning. Asami sighed and leaned into Korra, resting her head on top of the younger woman's. Korra smiled and snuggled closer to Asami, causing Asami's heart to flop. Her cheeks burned red and her head was swirling. _Damn this woman. _They sat together like this, in silence, for a few moments. Asami's thoughts had drifted off elsewhere and she sat in contempt silence. But the silence was broken when Korra shifted slightly and murmured: 

"Hey, Asami…" Asami shifted so that she could look down at Korra, but was surprised when Korra suddenly pressed her lips against Asami's ever so lightly. Asami's eyes fluttered shut, and her blood turned hot in her skin, her chest tightening at the contact. She returned the kiss slowly and she shivered at the feeling of Korra's soft lips. To Asami's surprise, Korra continued to kiss her, and Asami's heart continued to lurch in her chest. Eventually, they both got a little more comfortable with the contact and Korra brought her hand up slowly to cup Asami's cheek. The touch sent waves of electricity all throughout Asami's body, and she shifted so her entire form faced Korra. Their soft kissing slowly got more and more intense, and Asami carefully pushed her limits and brought her hands to Korra's abdomen, carefully leaning her so her back was pressed against the couch. Korra shifted to get more comfortable and wrapped her arms around Asami's neck, pulling her closer. Asami grinned into their kiss and deepened it. It was only a matter of time before Korra opened her mouth and allowed Asami to slide her tongue inside. Korra trailed her hand down Asami's back as the two of them enjoyed the feel of each other. Ripples sped through Asami's body as Korra's fingers trailed her back carefully, and she moaned quietly into her mouth when Korra lifted her knee and shifted it so that it brushed in-between Asami's thighs. She could feel Korra grin into their kiss, and Asami pulled away, trailing kisses down her face, jawline and neck. Korra grunted quietly when Asami began to suck on her tan skin. She pulled away from the spot, successfully creating a hickey and moved to a different section of her neck.

Asami flinched slightly when Korra's hands found their way beneath her shirt. Her heart thundered as warm hands caressed her abdomen, slowly making their way up. Part of Asami wanted them to slow down and continue to take things slowly like they had been- but the other part wanted this too much. She pulled away from Korra's neck and went back to kissing her, moaning into her mouth when her hands found their way to Asami's bust. Desire was quickly overthrowing Asami's sense, and she trailed her hands down Korra's body, stopping at the hem of her shirt. She tugged it up and Korra helped her remove it from her body, and once it was off, Asami almost lost herself as she gazed down at Korra's shapes. Korra reached forward to cup Asami again but Asami leaned down and began to trail kisses down her almost bare waist-up. She pressed her thumbs gently against her waistline and trailed gentle circles. She kept kissing, further and further down Korra's body, and Korra seemed to catch along; opening her thighs slightly. When Asami finally met the rim of her pants, she stopped, dragging her hands over the border and down her legs, caressing her inner-thigh. Korra released a small sound as Asami did this, but some of her sense started to come back. She began to have a small mental argument with herself, debating on whether or not she should or shouldn't. Eventually, sense overcame her, and she kissed Korra's stomach, leaning back up so her face met Korra's and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I-" Asami didn't exactly know how to put it into words, but she eventually just shook her head and bit her lip in guilt. Korra looked slightly surprised and frustrated, and leaned up, sitting up straight now.

"You _still _want to take things 'slow'?" she grumbled, averting her gaze. Guilt had begun to pile in Asami, but now that she stopped, she clearly couldn't continue.

"I just think that we shouldn't so soon, I mean…" she began to trail off and she climbed off of Korra. Korra gazed at her sternly and sighed in exacerbation. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and slid it back on.

"Whatever, Asami. Do want you want." She stood and stalked off, light-footed. "I'm getting some sleep. It's late." Asami frowned as she began to walk up the steps. _I guess that translates to 'you should leave'. _Her heart ached with guilt and embarrassment in her actions and words. _What am I doing? What was I thinking? Spirits, I am stupid! _She sighed as she quietly closed the door of Korra's two-story building behind her. She stared up at the night sky, bright twinkling specs of stars coating the sky. Her stomach clenched with anxiety. _I hope she doesn't hold onto this… _

x

Korra sighed irritably as she stood behind the counter. Another hour had passed and still no customers. _I hate working on Sunday. _Exhaustion swirled around Korra's head, her eyes fuzzy and blurry. Her chest was heavy with an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on- she just knew it wasn't pleasant. She thought about last night every few seconds and the feeling tightened in her chest every time. It just irritated her so much; and part of her doesn't even know exactly why. She brought her hand to her eyes and began to rub them in attempt to scare the fuzziness away, to no avail. She leaned against the cash register and sighed again, staring up at the clock by her head. _I have so many hours left here. _Her attention snapped away from the clock when the front door open, and she shifted so that she could appropriately greet her customer.

"Hey, welcome to-" Korra stopped dead in her tracks when she met Kuvira's gaze, who seemed just as surprised, and slightly relieved.

"You again," she began, walking towards the front. The tight feeling in Korra's chest melted like ice in the sun and she grinned at Kuvira.

"I just can't get away from you, can I?" she murmured, leaning forward on the counter.

"Good to know I've got a fan, at least." Kuvira responded, cocking a brow at Korra. Korra's face heated slightly and she snorted.

"Excuse me, but _you're _the one who's always bumping into me, not the other way around." Kuvira laughed lightly and shook her head.

"If that's your opinion. I'd like a chi, please." She pulled out her wallet to get the appropriate amount of change, and Korra sent the order back, dropping the money into the cash register. She suddenly felt better; more awake. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's on the way." Korra leaned away from the counter and crossed her arms. "So, what's up with you? Anything neat happen lately?" Kuvira shrugged and shook her head.

"Other than you arriving back at the bar a few days ago, nothing really. What about you? Anything _neat_?" she said that last part with a grin, clearly playfully mocking what Korra had said. Korra pursed her lips as her memory snapped back to last night and the date. She scratched her forearm and shook her head.

"Uhh, nothing really." Her chest tightened slightly again, but the feeling loosened as Kuvira interrupted her thoughts.

"That didn't sound too sincere," she murmured, taking her chi tea when Korra handed it to her. "but I'm sure you've got your reasons." She took a sip and looked away, shifting slightly, as if she was thinking or pondering something. Korra's chest tightened again and she still didn't exactly know why. "So, have you got any plans for next weekend, at least?" Korra widened her eyes slightly but shook her head slowly. Kuvira's confidence wavered with her first question but quickly regained as she slapped Korra in the face with this: "Cool. How about a date, then? This Saturday. Back at the bar, but not the bar side, obviously." she spoke somewhat quickly, though she tried to be to speaking confidently, a nervous tone coated her words, though it was very thin. The tightness in Korra's chest was completely dissolved and forgotten, and Korra stared at Kuvira, discombobulated.

"Ye—ah-" Korra's voice cracked with her response and she was stuck in her spot. Kuvira grinned and took Korra's hand, opening her fist and grabbing a pen off of the counter. She scribbled some numbers down and let go.

"Here's my number. I'll see you then." She turned heel and walked towards the door, throwing her hand up in a brief wave as she stepped out. Korra stared at the door, then down at her palm, then back at the door, simply dumbfounded.

x

hey everyone! i may or may not be going on a mini-hiatus, so im not sure if the next chapter will be published tomorrow/next weekend. just a heads-up, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
